Your Warmth
by KuroganeBlade
Summary: After quitting his horrible job and catching his boyfriend cheating, Naruto gets himself in a motorcycle accident but is saved by a man who offers to help him get his life back later on. Not only he was given a job that was incredibly wonderful, but he gets into a relationship that was broken in one day. The question is: is this new man promising? KakaNaru, Modern AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys, KuroganeBlade here and this here is a new Naruto fanfiction, starring Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. I was planning on doing a newly version of No Looking Back with these two, but I decided to do a new story. And I thought I'd take inspiration from Cherry Jade's Love Deeper!

Without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Also, Kakashi owns Naruto.

 **Warnings:** Strong language, cheating (in the first chapter) character bashing and yaoi… lots of it and it's KakaNaru. This Fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 for readers 17 and up for safety, if you are under 17 or if you don't like yaoi, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy!

 **Pairings:** KakaNaru – Kakashi x Naruto, past!SasuNaru, slight!SasuSaku

 **Summary:** After quitting his horrible job and catching his boyfriend cheating, Naruto gets himself in a bad motorcycle accident where he is saved by a man who offers him a chance get his life back, only have him end up not just a wonderful job but also fall into a relationship that had been broken. Question is: is the new man promising?

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

::: PROLOGUE :::

"Oh, you don't have to worry about firing me. 'Cause… I quit. I'm done with your bullshit."

18-year-old, Naruto Uzumaki walked out of a fancy restaurant, ripping his apron off his waist and tossing it into the street while a slightly overweight male, who happened to be his boss… _former_ boss stormed out to see the blonde walking away. "You're gonna regret it, Naruto Uzumaki! You hear me!? I gave you the job! You're nothing without me!" he yelled out angrily.

Naruto gave the man the middle finger and hopped onto his motorcycle which was a red Honda CBR 1100 xx. He puts his orange helmet on and fired the ignition. Revving on the motor, Naruto kicked up the kickstand and drove off which left a cloud of dirt and dust that made his former boss cough through. He zoomed through the streets passing every driver that drove to where they need to go.

Naruto had to get away from that hellhole of a place he called a job, for he wasn't very happy on how he was treated by his boss and co-workers, and even the customers who dined there. He should've known that his job would be surrounded by rich snobs who only care about their money and reputation and not the people around them whose lives are in need. Being classist and stuck up in short version. It made him so sick to his stomach to even think about how they were looking at him and how they were gossiping about him and bringing his family into the fire. And to add insult to injury, his boss had the fucking nerve to insult him about his parents which reached into his danger zone.

 _I should've gave the position to Kirino-san, but instead I gave it to you because your worthless loser of a father couldn't raise you right!_

He didn't want to think about the incident, he just wanted to get home where his boyfriend since junior high school, Sasuke Uchiha. He was the person that always came to his comfort whenever he had bad days and such, and they would get wild because of that. It's not that sex is the only comfort, but there were times the he would conversations with the raven and he would just embrace him. He blushed slightly at those moments and he couldn't wait to get back.

By the time Naruto came back, he approached a large white European-style mansion like the ones in the famous and cheesy American and British soap operas. Two women dressed in maid uniforms saw the blonde arrive and respectfully bow to him.

"Welcome back, Uzumaki-san," they both said in unison.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Young master is in his bedroom."

Naruto rose a blonde eyebrow in confusion, "In his room? Why? Didn't he have work today?" he asked.

"Not that we know of," the other maid responded.

Normally, Sasuke would come home from work and Naruto would come up to greet him and they would get all romantic with each other. But today… this brought puzzlement within the blonde… Sasuke having a day off? That doesn't happen very often for the young raven is the main chief executive of Uchiha Corporation after his father, Fugaku Uchiha stepped down and his older brother Itachi, real name Ichiro, left to study abroad in college. Since then, the raven had been very busy and would come home to embrace him.

But Naruto started to had a feeling that something might be wrong once he walked into the hallways and he could hear a muffled screaming female voice, moaning in pleasure.

"Aaah… aahh… yes… yes, Sasuke! Harder! HARDER!"

His heart tightened as if it was being squeezed by a large hand for he started to notice whose voice belonged to and it was coming from Sasuke's room indeed. He quickly opened the door and he felt everything shatter around him. He saw his boyfriend, Sasuke in bed with a girl with pink hair on top of him, riding his dick. The raven looked up to see Naruto standing there and his obsidian eyes widened in shock and horror.

"N-Naruto!"

Sasuke quickly pushed the girl off of him to see the blonde standing before him as his shocked expression turned ice cold. "W-what are you doing back home this early?" the raven queried in complete shock and embarrassment.

"Was she good, Sasuke?" Naruto said in the coldest manner, anger and hurt laced within the words that came out of his mouth. "Was Sakura a wonderful fuck while I was gone?"

"Naruto… I-I can explain-"

"You can explain? You can fucking explain!? I was gonna tell you about what happened in my job, and what to I see? My boyfriend fucking my best friend since my dad died!" Naruto cried out in anger and turned his head towards the bubblegum-haired female who was none other than his friend, Sakura Haruno who covered herself with no shame.

"Why, Sakura? We've been best friends since my dad took you in when you had nothing and this is what I get in return?"

"So what? Sasuke-kun loves me anyways. He doesn't even want to be around you anymore. And as for friends. We were _never_ friends. You knew that I loved him, and you took him from me."

Naruto could see the hatred radiating from the girl, but that didn't stop him from shooting his own anger towards the raven. "You don't want to be around me anymore? Why… am I not good enough for you? Was all of the dates and love making just a game to you?"

"Dobe… it's not like that. You were busy the past few days and we never got a chance to spend time with each other anymore. I was lonely."

"So fucking my best friend was the only way to keep you occupied!?" Naruto shouted out.

"No! Sakura's nothing to me! She just wanted sex!" Sasuke shouted back.

"I mean nothing to you!?" Sakura gawked to what the raven had said. Her reaction was far from taken aback, "After you told me how much you wanted to leave Naruto to be with me!? So we can finally have the love we were destined to have and start a family without him in our lives!?"

Sasuke whirled his head back at Sakura, his eyes filled with a dark aura, "Sakura, shut the fuck up!" he hissed.

"No! I love you and would do anything to make you be with me, and you're just gonna act like it's no big thing!? I'm the one should be by your side, not Naruto!" As the two secret lovers started bickering with each other, Naruto shook his head and bolted out of the bedroom door and dashed down the hallways. It didn't take long for his boyfriend… no, _ex_ -boyfriend Sasuke to take notice and run after the blonde.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke finally caught Naruto by the arm. "Please, this doesn't have to end this way. You know how the media is when it comes to me. If they found out that I have been going out with a man, it'll cause a lot of scandal and my whole family , my reputation will be ruined and-"

"Scandal!? Are you fucking kidding me, Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted out in his loudest anger yanking his arm away from Sasuke's grasp.

"Yes! I love you with all my heart, but I can't let them know about this. You don't have to end our relationship, we can still be together, but not in public."

"So you're expecting me to be a sex buddy on the side while you fuck my now so-called best friend just to keep your reputation from being destroyed… wow, talk about being a coward," Naruto said.

"Naru, please-"

"No," Naruto said putting his hand up. He has finally had enough. "I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses, Sasuke. I loved you since we were kids and we made a promise that we'd look out for each other. And yet here you are fucking Sakura, the girl who I had comforted when her mother abandoned her. Sasuke, I thought you really cared about me, I thought I was the one for you."

"But you _are_ the one for me. You always have."

"Bullshit, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out, showing his blue eyes shining in the chandelier's light, showing the verge of bursting into tears. He was going to lash out at him more but he stopped. "No. We're done, Sasuke. It's over," he said to him.

"Naruto please, don't-"

"I'm done, Sasuke. DONE! I'm not gonna stand here and have you take our relationship for granted! I don't how fucking long you and Sakura been fucking, but it's enough to show me that you only care about your own image and not the people around you," Naruto interrupted. "I… I hate you."

"N-"

"I hate you so fucking much, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto finished the conversation, which made Sasuke flinch and the servants of the Uchiha family turn around to see what was happening and from the looks on their faces… they weren't liking it at all.

"I fucking hope you and Sakura have a wonderful life… and I hope you guys rot in hell." Naruto turned on his heel and dashed out of the mansion, ignoring the servants' call to wait while the younger Uchiha just stood there and Sakura approaching him from behind. Naruto grabbed his helmet and slammed it on before turning on the engine of his motorcycle, kicking up the kickstand and driving off to the street in accelerating speed, the sound of the engine roaring in echoes.

:::::::

Ripping through the streets, Naruto felt his eyes dry up from attempting to let the tears fall from the devastating betrayal he was given by Sasuke Uchiha. He thought he loved him for Kami's sake! He was there when he was at his father's funeral, saying that he will always be by his side, and that promise broke when he saw him in the act with Sakura. Just thinking about it makes him really want to cry and go back to the Uchiha manor to beat the living shit out of the bastard.

 _How could I been this stupid?_

He could feel the rain plopping down from the now gray and clouded sky which began to pour down all over Konoha, making the streets and freeways completely wet, followed by the low rumbling sounds of thunder vibrating through the clouds. But he didn't care, he just wanted to get away from Sasuke as soon as possible. Get away from the hurt that was given to him when he just had to deal with his ex-asshole of a boss back in his former job that made him quit.

He picked up the speed and tore through the wet streets, passing every single car, truck, whatever vehicle that drove in the same road as him, not even noticing that he was driving over the speed limit. But it was spoke too soon, when one of the cars which was a fancy red sports car started to lose control in the wet road, swerving around and making a complete stop, blocking Naruto's view. In shock, the blonde tried to hit the brakes of his bike, but it was too late.

He collided with the vehicle in great force which sent him flying off his bike and into the air, landing on the hard road second later, which broke his helmet and cracked his skull. The driver, which was a man no older than 35 years old, exited his now wrecked vehicle and ran up to see if Naruto was okay only to react in horror when he saw blood pouring from the side of his head.

"Oh my god!"

The other drivers slowed down to see what was going on and looks of horror were shown in their eyes when they saw Naruto laying on the ground, slightly slipping away from his consciousness.

::: END OF PROLOGUE:::

 **A/N:** Alright, that's the prologue of Your Warmth, my newest story for the Naruto fandom. I know you guys want to see the newly revamped story of No Looking Back starring Naruto, Kakashi, and their son Zeus Uzumaki with Akihito and Asami as well, but I thought I'd to a fresh KakaNaru fanfic without the Mpreg trope and just have them show off their love for each other.

There will be cliffhangers in this story like the prologue here where Naruto got himself in a bad motorcycle accident after catching Sasuke sleeping with Sakura. I don't know why I did it, but I guess many people are doing it in their fanfics, so why the hell not in this one? Just to let you know, I don't really hate Sakura… I have to make her a bitch in this story to keep the plot into making sense, otherwise it'll be confusing. Some of you like her in Shippuden than in the original Naruto series. Hey, I'm not judging... it's anyone's opinion as long as they're expressing it respectfully and understandingly.

So anyways, that's the first chapter of Your Warmth and the first chapter will be up soon! So, give me your thoughts, 'cause reviews help me keep this story going! I know I sound like an attention whore, but who fucking cares?

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	2. Traces of Silver

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Your Warmth where we have left off with Naruto getting into an accident after catching Sasuke cheating on him with Sakura when he was going to tell him that he quit his horrible job. Now, we're on the second part on what had happened after the accident.

Without further ado, let's get on with this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Also, Kakashi owns Naruto.

 **Warnings:** Strong language, character bashing and yaoi… lots of it and it's KakaNaru. This fanfiction is rated M meaning that it's for readers 17 and up only. If you are under the age of 17 or if you don't like yaoi… period, please refrain from reading this story for your own safety. Everyone else, enjoy the Naruto yaoi goodness.

 **Pairings:** KakaNaru – Kakashi x Naruto, past!SasuNaru, one-sided!SasuSaku

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

CHAPTER ONE ::: _Traces of Silver_

The sound of the thunder and rain mixed together as the gray clouds loomed all over the city of Konoha, followed by the blend of blaring sounds of the ambulances approaching the freeway followed by police cruisers who went to the scene, where the towing crew were seen retrieving Naruto's now-wrecked motorcycle. The drivers had worried looks on their faces while the paramedics managed arrive as soon as possible. As they did their job, a man with silver hair and heterochromic eyes: one being black and the other one being red with a vertical scar going downwards, went inside the ambulance where he could see Naruto clinging to life after the impact of the crash. Naruto's hearing was muffling and his vision was blurry and going in and out.

He could barely see what was happening around him, but he managed to catch a short and fuzzy glimpse of the silver-haired man who held his hand and caught his gaze.

"Hold on, it's gonna be okay," he said in an echo-y tone.

"Hold on… hold on..."

Soon, Naruto shuts his eyes and blacked out completely as the ambulance rushed him into the hospital as he continued to fight for his life.

::::::

Naruto felt himself floating in pure blackness, being the only one surrounded with no light and no sound. His body was light and he could feel the shivers through his body which gave him goosebumps. "So… this is like when you're close to death," he said to himself. "I feel so cold..."

As he kept on floating the center of nothing, he started to hear muffled and faint sounds from all around him and it sounded like voices. It didn't take long for them to get louder and more clear right before he could feel his body becoming warmer and warmer as if a light was slowly started wrapping around the darkness, slowly started blinding Naruto's shining blue eyes. "Is this heaven?" he asked himself, feeling the light getting brighter before everything became white.

His eyes slowly open and he found himself in a hospital room where he was connected to an IV machine as well as a heart monitor. "Wha… where am I?" he asked as he looked up to see some nurses who sighed in relief and smiled happily when they saw him open his eyes. "W...what's going on?"

"Well, I'll be damned. You finally woken up, Naruto," a male exclaimed who happens to be the blonde's doctor, Asuma Sarutobi. He recognized the spiked hair and the beard when he finally regained his full vision.

"Wha… what happened?" Naruto said groggily, feeling the bandage on his head. He felt like he had been sleeping for a century and woken up into the future.

"You were in a motorcycle accident and you've been in a coma for three days," Asuma answered.

"Three days?" Asuma nodded to the blonde who was shocked.

"You're very lucky. When we looked at your injuries, they were a bit severe and we were about to pull the plug until the heart monitor started beeping once again. Guess, miracles do happen," Asuma pointed out with a laugh.

Naruto wanted to say something as he rose from his hospital bed, but he suddenly started feeling light-headed and his vision started to become blurry. "Ugh… fuck..." he groaned as he plopped his head back onto the pillow.

"You're not fully recovered yet. You're going to be needing more blood transfusions, for you have lost a lot of blood. So. you're going to be bedridden for a while until you're in full recovery," Asuma replied. "In the meantime, I will be checking up on you and maybe have a nice conversation once you regain your energy."

The nurses exit the room after Asuma leaves and Naruto was left alone. He looked around to see that he was indeed in the hospital and felt glad that he was still alive after being in a coma for three days. Naruto could feel the sun's rays shining onto his bed, giving him a warm embrace followed by the melodic chirping of the birds that flew past his window. The blonde could feel the silence radiate around him despite the commotion out of his room. He could feel his strength coming back to him and managed to rise from the pillow.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself and soon his eyes froze when he soon started to feel the memories coming back to him.

' _Sakura is nothing to me! She just wanted sex!_ '

' _I loved Sasuke-kun, and you took him from me._ '

The day he saw his boyfriend since childhood and his now ex-best friend fucking when he got home after quitting his job… he remembered it now and soon his sapphire blue eyes started be filled with hot tears while his heart started to wretch with pain and sorrow. He now remembered that he had been betrayed by the two people he loved and trusted. Since the death of his father, the only family he had left, Minato Namikaze. Remembering Sasuke and his defenses and excuses shows that he never really loved him and that was a complete slap in the face and the sad part is that he had made a promised to the damned raven.

All Naruto could do is cry silently, letting out of the pain he had been given, not even caring if people caught him in his emotional breakdown.

 **::: KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru :::**

Two and a half weeks had passed and Naruto was still bedridden in Konoha Red Cross Hospital and he still could feel the warmth of the sun, but deep inside… his heart was still being thawed from the coldness he had given from the heartbreak after his silent breakdown. Since his stay, his friends finally visited him after getting the okay from Asuma and showered him with gifts when they get to see him. From flowers to balloons, Naruto has been pretty much pampered since everyone visited, especially his family friend, Karin Kumon. If he could remember correctly, the four-eyed redhead nearly suffocated him when she embraced him after hearing the good news about him recovering.

Hinata was there as well and she knew that he was hurt from the betrayal and Sasuke was the blame as well as Sakura. Naruto knew that Hinata never liked Sasuke from the beginning, even when they were still young and believed that Sasuke was nothing but bad news, which sadly she was proven right. She felt sorry for him, and Naruto couldn't blame her for trying to protect him for she has known him longer than Sasuke has and now that she knows about the cheating, she was ready to go for the bastard's neck.

But then suddenly, he started to remember what had happened when he had crashed the day of the betrayal. He tried to picture what was going on after he had crashed, and he managed to get a piece of the memory.

' _That guy… who saved me. He had silver hair_ ,' he thought to himself and he could remember the words.

' _Hold on… it's gonna be okay._ '

His memory was a blur, when he heard the man's voice, it sounded soothing and very worried as if he feared that the blonde was going to die, but thankfully he didn't. But he started to wonder… who was that silver-haired man that saved his life? He never got a chance to get a clear glimpse because he was almost out of his consciousness, and wondered whatever happened to him.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door and Asuma's voice piercing through.

"Naruto, are you still up?"

"Y-yeah," Naruto spoke up, his voice now clear and strong. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor who wants to see you, and you might remember him," Asuma replied to the blonde who had a puzzled look on his face. "Um… okay. But who though?"

The door opens, in which happened to be Asuma but with him was a tall male around his 30s, who entered the room and found himself in complete delight that Naruto was still living. He had silver white hair that was in a spiky hairstyle and a pair of heterochromia eyes, the same colors from before… not to mention the vertical scar on his right eye.

It was the man who saved Naruto's life weeks ago after his motorcycle accident.

"Yo!" he said with the brightest and laid-back smile on his face and Naruto didn't say anything. "Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone. I have another patient who needs to be checked," Asuma spoke up and slowly closed the door right behind him, leaving the two behind to give them privacy. Naruto looked at the silverette and found his heart pounding in a different beat, as if he was shocked to see him here after so long. He wanted to say something first, but the male beat him to it.

"I thought you were going to die… but it turns out… I was proved wrong."

Naruto felt himself swallow, "Was it… was it you who saved me?" he asked the man who looked him straight into his sapphire blue eyes and he could see that the man was incredibly handsome from top to bottom: He was wearing a nice clean dark gray business suit, an expensive Rolex watch and a nice pair of dark brown loafers to add up his sharpness. The blonde could see total eye-candy from the man, but snapped back into reality when he realized that he had asked him about what happened that day.

"Yes, it was I who saved you. I was on my way home from a meeting when I was caught in very bad traffic. It didn't take long for me to realize that everyone was out of their cars looking ahead to see that there was an accident ahead. I didn't take long for me to realize that the person hurt was you," the male exclaimed, sighing and he could hear the relief from his voice. "I was so worried that you weren't going to make it, but when Asuma told me you were… I felt the weight off my shoulders."

Naruto stood there slightly disbelieved of what this man was saying, "You were worried about me? How is that even possible, I don't even know you that well," he spoke back to the male.

"Really? Then why do I remember the time you were my waiter at the restaurant you worked at?" the man asked, making the blonde stop himself.

His memory was scrambled from the accident and it slightly made his head hurt slightly, but he slowly started to remember back what this man was talking about and soon a flashback slammed into his mind.

:::: _Flashback_ ::::

" _Oi, Uzumaki! You have a customer at Table 9" the overweight boss spoke up in his loud and obnoxious manner as he was seen counting all of the money he had 'made'. "Uzumaki! Get your lazy ass over there and serve that customer! I ain't payin' ya to go lollygaggin', ya fuckin' retard!"_

 _Naruto groaned, "Yes, I heard you! Damn! Fucking asshole!" he shouted back at the boss in his annoyed tone, groaning in the process before turning back to the table he was currently with a fake, yet bright smile. "Sorry, miss… I have to take this customer," he spoke politely to a middle aged woman who was of upper class, holding a glass of wine and she could see the vexation radiating from him and she could understand his feelings._

" _No.. please do," she said and reached into her purse and took out $500 in 100 dollar bills. "Here's a tip, darling. You deserve it because I know you don't like being here."_

" _Thank you, ma'am," Naruto spoke back and walked away from the woman who muttered out 'poor child' feeling her pity to him._

 _Naruto grumbled his way as he fixed his apron and collared shirt where he approached Table 9 where he is met by a man which caught his eye quickly. The silverette was sitting at the table looking at his phone as if he gotten any calls right before he took his mismatched eyes off of the device to meet Naruto's sapphire eyes. The blonde quickly got himself together._

" _Um… hello. I will be your waiter, are you ready to order?" he asked._

 _The silverette looked at Naruto from top to bottom and he found himself mesmerized by how the young 18-year-old looked. From his spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes to his exotic whisker-like marks on his cheeks, that made him look like a fox almost. His boredom quickly fizzled away and a smile curved onto his face._

" _Oh, yes. I would like to have your famous Lamb loin & lobster dinner with a side of shrimp bisque," he answered in his most polite manner in which Naruto wrote down in his little notepad to make sure he had everything the man requested. _

" _Is that all?"_

" _Yes, that's all I wanted," the man replied back. Naruto turned on his heel to call in the order, but he was called back by the silverette, making him turn around._

" _Hold on a minute. I don't want to keep you from doing your job, but don't seem to look happy working in this place, what seems to be troubling you?"_

 _Naruto sighed, "I just… I don't like it here. I wanted to get a job to help myself with school and everything like that and I thought coming here would be the best thing, but when I did, all I go was a sleazy boss who only cares about his image than his employees and all of the people here are complete classist greedy twats who look down on people lower than them and worry about what's inside their little piggy banks. I hate working at this place and I just wanna get out of here someday, where I can find a job and I can be happy and not worry about any bullshit," he ranted out, thankfully no one heard except for the woman he served earlier who could feel his frustration._

" _If you don't like working here, then leave. No one is stopping you from doing so," the man spoke._

 _"I wish I could, but my boss… he's can be so full of himself."_

 _The silverette found himself smiling more. He could see that Naruto really hated working in this kind workplace where nobody even wants to fuck with him whenever he them the most when it comes to trying to get the work done. He didn't know why that attracted him, but it did and he's the type of person that has the power to make people feel better and boost up their confidence whenever they're feeling down._

" _Hey..." he confided, looking at the blonde. "… don't let anyone get to you. You don't like this job, just walk away like everyone else. You have the power to control your life, not them."_

 _Naruto rose a brow, "So, you're trying to be my life coach now?" he queried cheekily._

" _No," the man continued. "I thought I say that because you told me about how this job is poorly treating you. You're too cute to worry about what other people think of you."_

" _W-what?" Naruto blushed in a red hue. "A… are you gay or something?"_

 _The man smirked, "Out and proud and cute boys your age are my type," he put in with a smitten glint shown in his eyes. "And you really caught my eye."_

 _Naruto felt his heart beating rapidly, "J-just who are you?"_

" _I'm Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."_

:::: _End of Flashback _::::

"Damn…now I remember that day," Naruto rasped out to the man. "Fuck, my mind is a bit fucked up from the accident Asuma told me that the impact nearly gave me an almost fatal concussion that nearly killed me. The last thing I remember was..."

The blonde stopped at his sentence right before he said the next thing and once again, he felt his heart slightly oozing out slight pain as he felt the memory of him seeing Sasuke and Sakura fucking each other flash within his mind. Kakashi, who was the man's name looked at the blonde in complete concern, wondered why he stopped his sentence and he could see the look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked him and he heard a sigh come out from the blonde's mouth.

"Sorry… it's just that… before I got into the accident, I quit my job after my boss pushed me to the edge and-"

"You finally quit your job you hated so much? That's great!" Kakashi said with a bright smile on his face, not really meaning to cut the blonde off like that. "No wonder I didn't get a chance to see you when I got there!"

"Yeah," Naruto said weakly, smiling before frowning quickly, "…and I was gonna head home to meet with my boyfriend I dated since junior high, only to find out that he was cheating on me with my best friend."

Kakashi's smile faltered, "Hold on, so that means you're gay too, right?" he asked.

"I am… and to finish things up… my dad took her in when her mother abandoned her and all I did was look out for her throughout my childhood. She was like a sister to me, and when I saw her fucking my boyfriend..." Naruto hitched hotly. "… I felt like I was slapped in the face. I put myself out of line to make sure she was okay, and she would do this to me. She betrayed me."

Kakashi felt his heart sink for a moment of what the blonde had said and at the same time, felt his own anger rush within him slightly. How can someone do that to the blonde? _His_ blonde? It felt strange that he would be angry for someone he doesn't know well, but he didn't care. He fell hard for the blonde when he first met him and he couldn't stop thinking about him since his encounter at his former job. "Naruto… I'm so sorry to hear that..." he said softly.

The blonde shook his head, "No… don't be sorry," he said. "You weren't the one who got cheated on."

"That maybe true, but you're right. I did get hurt before," Kakashi spoke. "…by the person you loved since your younger years. I have to admit… it hurts to see them walk out of your life. I've been through all of that."

' _I don't know you that well, but when you're right… you're right._ '

"I know… and now I'm gonna have to find a new job to help me provide for myself and my college tuition," the blonde lamented solemnly. "Since I remembered what you have told me to do… it's gonna take me weeks or even months to find me one that's good for me and keep me from going broke. And I don't want to rely on anyone else when it comes to money."

Naruto breathed heavily into a quiet sigh and Kakashi couldn't just sit there silent. The silverette was happy that he took his word in quitting his horrible job and never looking back or taking back his decision, but turned the tables when he told him about Sasuke's betrayal and now he doesn't have a job. He knew he had to do something to enlighten him and make him feel better after waking up from his coma in the aftermath of the accident. But then realization hit him. He knew what to do to get Naruto out of his little somber.

"You know… I can help you with your job crisis."

Naruto looked at him, "Y-you can? How?" he asked and the man reached into is suit jacket and took out a small card which looked like to be a personal business information card.

"I have an opening at my company because one of my employees had to resign. I was thinking that I can book you into being part of the team," Kakashi spoke with a smile.

Naruto looked at the card and it said 'Hatake Group & Co.' in big fancy capital letters while below it had kanji written below which it said, "Kajiro Hatake, Chief Executive Officer," in which he read out loud until confusion slammed onto his face. "Kajiro Hatake? Who is that?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm Kajiro Hatake. It's my birth-name, but people call me Kakashi," he clarified. "But I never got a chance to get your name… now that we got to meet again."

"It's Naruto," the blonde answered. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi's smile gotten bigger, "Well, it's very nice to meet you...Naru-kun," he spoke up politely which also showed a lot of infatuation and it made Naruto blush in a bright red color.

::: END OF CHAPTER ONE :::

 **A/N:** Alright, that's the end of the first chapter of Your Warmth. It took me almost a couple of days to think of the dialogue for Naruto and Kakashi and for the hospital scene, I originally added the confrontation scene of Hinata, Karin, and Sai getting on Sasuke's ass as well as Sakura's for betraying the blonde after hearing about him getting into the accident, but I scrapped it and had just Kakashi and Naruto meet after the accident.

You really think that Naruto was going to die after the impact? I don't think so! LOL

Well anyways, that's the first chapter of Your Warmth and the next chapter will be up soon. Show me some love by reviewing, favoring, and following. Listen to me, I sound like an attention whore… XD.

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	3. Friends Like You

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here with a new chapter of Your Warmth starring Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. And, yes… Naruto is out of the hospital and ready to move on with his life and everything like that and we get to see more of the relationship between the two.

Okay, I'mma stop and just get started on this fanfic… Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto shifted his sapphire blue eyes towards Kurogane and then back at the script he was given. "You really want me to say this?" he queried and the black male just looked at him unimpressed. "Um, yeah? I paid you do to this, remember? I'm not getting sued by Mr. Kishimoto," he replied back and the blonde sighed before clearing his throat. "KuroganeBlade doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. They are owned by VIZ Media, Shonen Jump, and the main creator of the series, Masashi Kishimoto," he read out loud and clear, leaving Kurogane smiling in delight and satisfaction._

" _Was that hard?" he asked and Naruto scowled. "Fuck you."_

 **Warnings:** This fanfic is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences and safety. It will contain swearing, character bashing, and lots of yaoi meaning there _will_ be gay sex in this story. If you are under 17 years old or if you are NOT into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy the third (second) chapter!

 **Pairings:** KakaNaru (main), past!SasuNaru, one-sided SasuSaku

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

CHAPTER TWO ::: _Friends Like You_

It was finally the day.

It was the day that Naruto was finally be able to be released from the hospital and head on home… or he will be staying with Hinata and her family until he finds a job and his own place to stay for the time being after she visited him the other day. After going through many checkups, he had his last meeting with Asuma who was looking at the papers before looking at him with a bright smile on his face. He, too was happy to see the blonde up and alive after that horrible accident and thanked Kami for not giving up on him.

"Alright, Naruto. I have some good news and I have some bad news," he started. "The good news is that we checked on your health and stability, and you are 100% fully restored. The bad news is… your motorcycle is completely totaled and its gonna be impossible to get fixed."

The blonde rose his brow in confusion, "How do you-" but he was cut off by the man.

"I'm also a mechanic. I spend my time at the car shop if not being in the hospital."

"Okay..." Naruto muttered in his breath while deep inside he was crying about his motorcycle being destroyed now, "I guess I'll have to get a taxi to get to Hinata's then."

"Hinata's? I thought you were staying with that Uchiha kid," Asuma spoke in slight confusion.

"Not anymore," Naruto said with a sigh and it was a good thing he was in full recovery, but he found himself dreading in telling him what happened. "It's very hard to explain, but… I decided that I wasn't going to live with him anymore."

"But the Uchiha family took you in after your father died. What happened?" Asuma asked once more and Naruto sighed heavily, there was no turning back anymore.

"He was cheating on me with my now ex-best friend, Sakura. Asuma, it was a complete slap in the face to see the two people I love the most just take me for granted. It took a while for me to regain my memories because of the accident, but when I remembered… I just broke down. I had put my own life on the line for those two and they would do this to me."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," Asuma said a bit weakly.

"No need to feel sorry for me. It is what it is," Naruto said with a saddened sigh. "Which is why I'm gonna be staying with Hinata until I get a new job and my own place."

Before Asuma could say anything, the blonde cut him off, "Yeah, the job I had… I couldn't work there anymore because my boss was a complete asshole and my co-workers weren't any help either," he spoke back.

"R-right… wait, what!? You quit your job?"

"Yeah, and the sad part was… it was my first ever job that I've worked. My boss was nothing but a total prick and always calling me lazy and such, when he knew that I was the _only_ one trying to work hard while he's on his fat ass not doing shit. The last straw struck when he insulted my father right in front of me with no shame, as if he fucking knew him. Asuma, I couldn't work there anymore. It wasn't the right place for me, so I got up and left," Naruto spoke up.

"Damn… that place must be a complete shithole for you," Asuma commented, looking a bit solemn.

"It was, and I'm never working there again. It was too classy and stuck up for me."

"Well, if you want me to help you find a new job. I will be delighted to," Asuma spoke, regaining his composure and Naruto shook his head. "Thanks, but I can take it from here. I'll let you know if I ever have any trouble."

Asuma stopped himself and then smiled softly, "Alright, Naruto. But if you ever have any troubles, you can always give me a call," he said.

Naruto smiled back, "Okay… thanks for everything, Asuma," he smiled back.

::: **KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru** :::

After calling an Uber, Naruto had made it to his destination: the Hyuuga compound which is the home of his decade-long childhood friends, Hinata Hyuuga and her cousin Neji. He had alerted them that he was coming today and the whole family prepared for the blonde's arrival. And by the time he arrived, the whole family including the patriarch, Hiashi Hyuuga were outside and Naruto exited the car and their warmth started radiating from each member of the Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile before running up to blonde, giving him the biggest hug she has ever offered since their high-school graduation. "I'm very glad to see you okay!"

"I'm fine, Hinata… um please can you not hug me too tight, you're trying to pull a Karin."

Hinata quickly stopped and released the blonde from her embrace, "S-sorry. I was just happy to see you out of the hospital."

"Hey, Naruto… it's a surprise to see you here," Neji said with a smile, giving a slight bonk to the head, making him wince slightly.

"Ow… I know I haven't. I was just so busy with school and all, and I just quit my job because all of the bullshit that I have to go through since I worked there, and now… here I am. I'll be staying here until I'll be able to get me a new place to stay and a new job."

"Yeah, I heard what that asshole Uchiha did. Hinata told me," Neji said.

"She did, huh?" Naruto slurred out, shooting a stare at the white-eyed female who shrugged apologetically.

"Now, now. I understand that Naruto is going through some issues right now, so there's no need to make it a big deal. Let's just get inside, shall we?" Hiashi spoke up finally and two younger Hyuuga nodded.

They led Naruto inside of the mansion where he was met the similar foyer that he had seen before: the marble floors, the crystal chandeliers, and the expensive antiques bought from different parts of he world. If the Uchiha mansion wasn't beautiful enough, then the Hyuuga compound really takes their throne. Naruto starts to feel some of the weight come off of him after being in the hospital for weeks now since his ex-boyfriend's betrayal. The servants showed the blonde the guest room and left him alone, so he can get comfortable. The room was a lot bigger than the room he shared with Sasuke, but it felt different. It was just him and him alone. He walked across to see there was a large patio and it had an enormous and gorgeous view of the Konohagakure City skyline, its tall buildings towering the smaller ones, almost looking like the clone of Tokyo. Naruto sighed heavily as he stood at the window, remembering that this was his new life now and there was no turning back.

But then suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, "Naruto-kun?" a low male voice echoed and the blonde spun his head to see Hiashi coming in smiling. The man looked was around in his late 40s, but didn't look too old and he was quite of a charmer. Dressed in his white-collared shirt, brown khakis, and white socks tucked in black slippers, Hiashi strolled his way into the blonde's new room.

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama. What are you doing here?"

"Please, call me Hiashi and to answer your question, I thought I'd come and see you," Hiashi replied back, his baritone voice so rich which can made every woman's heart melt.

"Why? All I'm doing is getting myself comfortable since I'm staying here for a while," Naruto spoke.

"I know… but it's been a while since I seen you. You were so busy hanging with that Uchiha brat, you barely come here anymore," Hiashi commented which made Naruto blush in slightly. Sheesh, Hiashi must have disliked the raven more if not Neji or Hinata.

"I'm sorry, but I was in a relationship with him and… you already know what happened. I can't keep repeating it over and over again."

"I know and it wasn't very fun without you here." Hisashi said as he walked up to blonde and found himself amazed on how amazed Naruto looked throughout the years. "I've always hoped that you would return someday…"

"Um… yeah. But you're getting a little too close," Naruto said as discomfort started to surround him.

"Oh? Am I?" Hiashi said, raising a brow and the blonde started to notice the expression on his face and his eyes widened as more discomfort started to show. The older Hyuuga was trying to flirt with him!

"Is it wrong to have someone like me to rekindle someone important to him?"

"No… but not like this!" Naruto exclaimed. "Besides, I'm trying to get over my breakup with Sasuke! Come on Hisashi-san, I don't want to jump into romance right away… and you're way too old for me!"

"Aw… that's just cruel, Naruto-kun. I maybe old enough to be your dad… but you can trust me, right?" Hiashi said with a smile, licking his lips and the blonde felt the color on his face drain. Seeing the look on his face, this man… was interested in him… and that wasn't a good sign.

"Hisashi-san… plea-somebody, please help me! Somebody!"

And just like that, Hiashi felt something slam onto his head, more like a book and right behind him was Hinata, "Father, what the hell are you doing?" she asked in a firm tone and the older Hyuuga turned around to see his daughter looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hinata, what-"

"Don't 'Hinata' me, father. Why are you cornering Naruto like that, huh?" Hinata cut her father off who sighed and regained his posture.

"I was just talking to Naruto, that's all."

Hinata rose a brow, "Oh, then why is Naruto quivering like that?" she pointed to Naruto who was panting heavily, looking very relieved that she was here. "Are you trying to jump on him?"

"No, of course not!" Hiashi answered back.

"Father..." Hinata spoke up in an almost warning tone. "… you know damn well he trusts you too well, almost like a second father behind Minato-san. I'd be damned if I find my own father trying to sleep with my best friend! That would only hurt all of us!"

"Hey, Hinata. I'm still here, ya know," Naruto spoke up.

"I know, Naruto. Sorry," Hinata replied back, turning her pale eyes to the blonde. "Why don't you come down to kitchen? I bet you're hungry after your ride."

"Yeah, although I have to get my things tomorrow," Naruto spoke back and Hinata nodded.

"Alright. Come on, Father… we need to leave Naruto alone for now."

Hiashi sighed and walked behind Hinata, scowling at his oldest daughter right before she turned around with a glare. As the two disappeared, Naruto plopped himself onto the large bed where he felt the coziness of the large and quilted blankets warm up his whole body after being in that hospital bed for many weeks. He felt the sound of his stomach growl, showing that he was indeed hungry and wants to head on down to the kitchen to chow down on something before Hinata starts coming up to get him.

He had a really long day and it was in the afternoon that he had been discharged from the hospital and the night was coming in. Naruto laid on his back and looked at the wall for a brief moment before started to reach in his pocket and take out a small card which happened to be a business card which happened to be Kakashi's card linked to his company.

' _I can help you with your job crisis._ '

"So… you wanna help me, huh?" Naruto said to himself, his eyes glued onto the card. "I don't even know you like that, but…. I do need some work."

Naruto knew what he had to do, despite just being discharged from the hospital. He knew that he needed to get back to work soon because he didn't want to be shacked up with the Hyuuga family for too long.

But first things first, he had some business to close down.

::: **KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru** :::

The next day had passed and the Hyuuga family have started on with their daily routines: Hiashi has went to work, leaving Naruto a note in which the blonde read and shook his head.

 _Naruto-kun, I'm leaving for work and will be back a little late. Try not to get yourself into trouble, okay?_

 _\- Hiashi_

Naruto looked at his phone which thankfully it was indestructible during the crash and checked the time and it was around 9:45 in the morning in which it was the right time for the blonde to do what he needed to do. He had just called a taxi and it showed up less than 30 minutes. He gave him the directions to the Uchiha compound in which he warmly accepted and along the way, he retrieved his phone and puts it on speed dial which was answered completely within the next couple of seconds.

" _Hello, Uchiha residence. Mikoto speaking_ ," a female voice spoke on the other line politely.

"Hey, Mikoto-mama. It's Naruto," Naruto replied warmly.

" _Naruto! It's so good to hear you_ ," the woman, Mikoto Uchiha spoke brightly when she heard Naruto. " _I heard that you were in a bad motorcycle accident. That made me scared for your life!_ "

"I'm fine Mikoto-mama. I just thought I'd come back to the compound to get all of my things," Naruto stated and Mikoto's mood changed in just a millisecond.

" _Your things? Why?_ "

"I'm moving out of the house," Naruto answered and then sighed. "Sasuke and I had gotten into a fight and he winded up doing something that pissed me off. So, I decided to stay with the Hyuuga family."

" _What… I don't understand_ ," Mikoto stammered in confusion and worry. " _You and Sasuke were fine when my husband and I were there. What exactly happened that made the two of you fight and you deciding to leave us?_ "

"Look, I just want to come by and get my things okay? I'll be there like around 15 to 20 minutes," with that Naruto ended the call, cutting Mikoto on what she wanted to say to him. He found himself dreading severely, for he knew that Mikoto wouldn't react too well about him moving out of the Uchiha mansion and the family. Sasuke's parents welcomed him with open arms after his father's death and has treated him like their own son. Hell, even Itachi saw him as his own younger brother, even when he told that he and Sasuke were in love with one another. Naruto really loved Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi if not Sasuke. They really treated him so well and didn't take him for granted. It really pained him that he had to leave them, and he wasn't sure if he's ready to tell them about the deceit of their youngest son/brother.

For now, he just wanted to get to their home, and get out so that way he can move on with his life.

After an 18 minute long ride, Naruto arrived at the compound and answered the doorbell intercom, making sure that the servants of the Uchiha family know he was coming. Soon after the gates open and the cab makes its complete stop at the front doorstep of the mansion, Naruto exits and the servants welcome him openly. As he entered the foyer, he saw none other than Mikoto standing there.

"Naruto, you hung up right before I was going to say something," she spoke clearly, looking very worried. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Mikoto-mama, please. I just need to get all of my things, is Sasuke here?"

The matriarch of the Uchiha family shook her head, "No, not at this moment."

"Good, now.. will you let me through, please?" Naruto walked past Mikoto and climbed the staircase to the second floor, where he stopped at Sasuke's bedroom. He stopped for a moment and started to think that Sakura might be inside, but he decided to go inside, knowing that Sasuke isn't here and much to his relief neither the raven or the pink-haired traitor was there.

He reached to the closet in which the inside was big enough to stuff an entire boutique. Naruto spotted his clothes and shoes all neatly stored in, and he grabbed his two large suitcases that were stored on the side. Once they were unzipped and unhinged, Naruto started grabbing all of the clothes that Fugaku and Mikoto had bought him through his stay and placed them inside his luggage in which thankfully they were big enough to fit.

However, he didn't expect to hear a female voice tear through the silent walls, forcing him to stop packing his clothes. "What are you doing back here?" Naruto turned around to see none other than Sakura, who looked slightly irked to find him back at the Uchiha compound.

"Hello, Haruno-san," Naruto spoke back in an icy tone. "And if you wanna know, I'm back here to get all of my stuff."

"Your stuff?" Sakura heckled at the blonde. "None of this stuff belong to you, they're Sasuke-kun's."

"Um correction, part of this stuff belong to me in which _Mikoto-mama_ and _Old Man Fugaku_ bought me when I stayed here and I'm packing them up right now. Now, why don't you be a mature young lady and let me do what I need to do?"

Naruto turned away from Sakura and resumed on packing his clothes, but the pinkette wasn't backing down. She marched up to the blonde and tried to stop him packing. "No you're not, you're stealing from Sasuke-kun! Give me back those clothes, now!" she barked out, but when she tried to grab Naruto by the wrist, the blonde reacted quickly and slapped her hand away.

"Listen to me, Haruno. And listen to me right now, the clothes in this little space here are _my_ clothes. Mikoto-mama and Old Man Fugaku bought them for _me_ , not Sasuke. So, if you _ever_ touch me again, you will regret it."

"And what are you gonna do, huh? You don't live here anymore," Sakura snarked in triumph and Naruto just glared at her, his eyes looking as if the color was freezing into a winter color.

"Which is why I'm getting my things and I will be out of your way."

"No, you need to leave me and my Sasuke-kun alone! We don't need you here!"

This bitch. He wondered how someone he loved and trusted throughout his childhood, the person who he looked as a sister to, would become a person so jealous, selfish and vain that it made Veruca Salt rethink her attitude. It just looked very pathetic and tacky, even for her and he didn't have time for her foolishness. "Haruno… you better keep your voice down before someone comes in here," Naruto said.

Too late, within minutes, Sasuke comes into the scene.

"Sakura, will you stop with all the fucking screaming? I can hear you from dow-" Sasuke stopped at his scolding at the pink-haired girl where he saw Naruto right in front of him.

"N-Naruto. You've came back, you really came back-"

Naruto placed a hand up, "Hold it, Uchiha. I don't want to hear what you have to say or hear about you being glad that I'm alive and had come back to the place I once call my home. I really don't, I came here to get what I need to get. That's all."

"What? You're leaving?" Sasuke felt his heart drop.

"Yes, I'm leaving… and you already know the reason," Naruto calmly said before turning away.

"Sasuke-kun! He's taking all of your things, you need to do something about this!" Sakura shrieked at the raven, earning a glare from the later.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Yeah, your yelling is starting to become contagious. Will you please keep it down, as I ask again?" Naruto said in agreement, even though shooting a cold glare at Sasuke.

"Or what, Naruto? You've already became contagious when you took _my_ Sasuke-kun from me!" Sakura continued to rant, her voice laced with venom and complete vandetta. "You know well that I loved him, and you stole him before I had the chance."

Naruto slowly rose onto his two feet and turned to Sakura, "Sakura," he spoke, finally saying her forename. "You better keep your damn voice down. This is your third warning. It's bad enough that it was _you_ who broke my relationship with this bastard, but you're starting to act like a child in this house. Act your damn age."

"Oh, so you're finally getting mad, huh? You're weak, worthless. That's why you have no job! That's why your pathetic excuse of a father killed himself, not because he lost his job and everything, it's because he couldn't handle a man-stealing whore like you! You're nothing but a waste of space just like that idiot you call a father!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke finally shouted out. "Shut up!"

"No! This loser needs to leave. Get out, Naruto. NOW!"

Naruto felt himself trembling and his heart quivering with so much hurt as it started to crack like glass. Sakura had to bring his father into this mess and that was a complete slap in the face. He slowly turned away from the two traitors and closed his eyes. "Kami-sama, if you can hear me. I just wanna say that I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me for the sinful act that I'm gonna do-"

He stopped at mid-sentence for what happened shook both of them. He whirled around rapidly with his arm extended out, the back of his hand showing and… **SMACK!**

A shrill shriek was heard from Sakura as she collapsed onto the floor, causing Sasuke to yelp in horror. Sakura held onto her cheek as her nose started dripping blood that smeared the polished wooden floor as she started whimpering and crying.

Naruto had slapped her… hard.

"Naruto, what the hell!?" Sasuke cried out as he ran up to Sakura as she kept on crying, her bangs covering her eyes that were leaking tears while Naruto turned completely hot with anger, his face now completely red and contorted and his eyes becoming piercingly fierce.

"The next time that I tell you to shut the fuck up… you shut your goddamn mouth! And if you EVER insult my father who he was the one who had the fucking HEART to take you in when you had nothing, you will wake up without remembering your own fucking name when I'm through with you!"

Sakura struggled herself up, her seafoam green eyes showing her anger through the tears, "You're gonna regret this, Naruto! I'm gonna fucking sue you for hitting me!" she shrieked and Naruto looked at her mockingly, but in his angered scowl.

"Aw… go head, _Sakura-chan_. Cry, cry like a little girl. Cry like a sissy little _bitch_ you are!"

"Naruto, please stop this! This isn't you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran up to Naruto pushing him back when he got close to taunt Sakura harshly. "Dobe. I don't want you to do this, I don't want to lose you! Not like this! Please!"

"Do what, Sasuke!? Leave you!?" Naruto screamed back. "After what you fucking did to me!? FUCK YOU!"

"I never meant to hurt you, dobe! I told you that I was lonely, but that didn't stop me from loving you! But I can't have the media knowing about us being together!" Sasuke protested in a desperate plea. Where did Naruto hear that excuse before. "I don't want our relationship to end! I can't have you walk out of my life, not after the years we've been together!"

"See!? That fucking shows me that you only care about yourself! I knew this from the day you had her in your bed when you knew damn well that I was coming home, wanting to embrace you! I trusted you… trusted _both_ of you… since I was welcomed to the family! And you would do this to me!? TO ME!?" Naruto screamed so loud that it echoed through the whole room.

"FOR SO LONG! FOR SO FUCKING LONG! I LOVED BOTH OF YOU!" the blonde continued with his emotional rage. "And you guys would do this shit to me!? FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!"

Naruto panted heavily, his sorrow still visible in his eyes. He wasn't going to waste his energy on the two people he claimed he once cared about. His heavy breathing still heaved through his lungs as he backed away, "I'm not gonna do this anymore… I can't even look at the both of you."

Naruto turned back to his clothes and yanked them off of the hangers and placed them into the bag as well as his shoes and once he finished, he grabbed both his luggage and his backpack and walked out the closet and out of the bedroom, walking past Sasuke and Sakura, not even looking at them. As he was out in the hallways, he sees Mikoto quickly running up to him.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto didn't want to look at her either, even though she hasn't done anything wrong. "Mikoto-mama… please let me though. My taxi is out waiting for me, and I can't keep him waiting. I can't stay here," he panted out to the woman, trying not to cry in front of her and she could see the hurt within his eyes.

"No, I want to know what happened!" she pleaded as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please, dear! I can't have you leave, not after everything my husband and I have done for you! Tell me what has Sasuke done to make you and him fight!"

Naruto saw the desperateness within Mikoto and it was far different than Sasuke's: hers was raw and genuine while his ex's was just faux and inexcusable. He knew that it was her and Fugaku that gave him everything after his father's suicide. He knew that he would hurt her completely, but there's nothing she can do. Sasuke has now hurt him once again and he was just this close into killing Sakura after the heckling and hurls of insults she threw at him.

"Please, Naruto-kun! Tell me what has he done to you!" Mikoto cried out once more as Sasuke quickly exited his bedroom to see his mother with Naruto.

" _Mother!_ "

Mikoto looked at her youngest son for a brief moment, seeing him approach the two of them, then back at the blonde, who she treated him as her own. "Why don't you ask your son, Mikoto-mama? He knows every single detail," Naruto spoke back and a pang pierced through Sasuke's heart. This wasn't going well for him or Mikoto.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-mama. I can't do this anymore," Naruto went on. "I appreciate everything you, the old man, and even Itachi-nii did for me. You really kept me on my feet and always showed the love you gave me, the same love my father had before he died. But, I can't live here anymore."

"But where will you go?" Mikoto queried in complete hurt.

"I'm staying with the Hyuuga family until I get my own place to live. So again, I wanna thank you for taking care of me until now," Naruto glued his gaze to the Uchiha matriarch, a saddened smile painted on his face. "This will be the last time I will show my face here. Tell the old man and Itachi-nii if you see them, that I'm sorry. Take care, Mikoto-mama."

Naruto grabbed his luggage and walked past Mikoto who just stood there in complete hurt while Sasuke called out for him to wait, but the blonde just kept on walking down the stairs and bid all of the servants who were good to him farewell. Sasuke just stood there in complete hurt to see the blonde he loved walk out of his life once more. But his sadness would change when his mother firmly called out his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He turned around to see his mother walking up to him, her eyebrows now knitting together and her onyx-colored eyes narrowing, shooting a very hard glare right at him.

"Mother, I-"

"What happened?" she cut him off firmly and her anger was slowly creeping through her voice, leaving Sasuke to breathe hotly and his whole body turn stiff.

 **:::::::::**

By the time Naruto finished placing his luggage into the trunk, he turned to the driver who was no older than a 45 year old man and looked very chill when he gazed at the blonde. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting… something was holding me back," he spoke politely and the driver shook his head. He wasn't angry at him at all.

"That's okay kid, I own the taxi company. And I've seen many people like you go through the scene lots of times," he said with a smile which showed warmth, but at the same time, but it had the sound of sympathy. "It's not easy being in love, ya know."

Naruto sighed, "I know… can we just drop my luggage back at the Hyuuga compound? I really need to get my mind off of this," he said shaking his head. He needed to get out of the Uchiha manor before began to suffer a major emotional breakdown and killing Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sure kid, maybe we can talk along the way," the driver said.

Naruto sniffled, "Yeah, that'll be nice," he said with a soft, but slightly pained smile before getting into the cab.

::: END OF CHAPTER TWO :::

 **A/N:** Alright, that's the second chapter of Your Warmth where we mostly focused on Naruto getting all of his things from the Uchiha mansion, but gets confronted by Sakura in which why he snapped at her. I had to add the scene to it to show that Naruto isn't a pushover and like I said before, I have to make Sakura a bitch in this story to keep the plot in making sense.

Now, for the Hiashi scene, I don't know why the fuck I even did that. I know I doesn't sound right at all, but my evil side was telling me to write it and did it, and Hinata getting on him for jumping onto Naruto like that… she had to get into the scene because that's her father and she won't allow that shit. And last but not least, I had to end the story with Naruto leaving the Uchiha mansion because I didn't want it to make the chapter too long, and I will be focusing on Kakashi and Naruto getting together and such.

Alright, that's all for today, please show me some love by giving me your reviews and all!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	4. Stand By You

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Your Warmth, where we get to continue with Kakashi and Naruto as well as the aftermath of the confrontation between Sasuke and Sakura. And I wanna thank everyone for their favorites, follows, and even reviews. That I feel really appreciated!

Now, without further ado, let's get on with fourth (third) chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto felt himself very nervous in the large bedroom as Kakashi walked closer to the blonde, a warm and romantic smile shown on his face. "_ _ **Naru-kun, it's okay. Just let the people know about you**_ _," the silver-haired man spoke, his hand slightly stroking the young man's cheek. The latter nodded, "_ _ **K-KuroganeBlade doesn't own me. Y-you do, Kakashi.**_ _" Kakashi's smile grew bigger as he leaned closer to Naruto, his lips just inches away from the blonde's. "_ _ **That's what I like to hear, koi.**_ _"_

 **Warnings:** This fanfic is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences and safety. It will contain swearing, character bashing, and lots of yaoi meaning there _will_ be gay sex in this story. If you are under 17 years old or if you are NOT into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy the third (second) chapter!

 **Pairings:** KakaNaru (main), past!SasuNaru, one-sided SasuSaku

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

CHAPTER THREE ::: _Stand By You_

Naruto felt the soft and cool gales of wind caress his soft tan skin as he rode through the city of Konoha in his cab, where the driver just drove silently. After his confrontation with Sasuke and almost having an emotional breakdown, Naruto managed to get his belongings into the Hyuuga compound, where Hinata and Neji managed to help him get them into the mansion before he left to get out into the city to help him get himself back together, for he was still hurt from the betrayal from both the young Uchiha heir and Sakura.

The driver looked through his rear-view and he just smiled. The man had black spiky hair that was tied into a ponytail and a goatee to match. He didn't look too old despite being 45 years old and he was enjoying seeing Naruto being able to calm himself down.

"Are you enjoying the ride, kid?" he asked, bringing Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, I am. It's just want I needed right now. Although, I don't want to keep you for too long," the blonde responded.

"No, it's fine. It's my day off today, so I don't mind doing long rides," the driver said. "It keeps me relaxed and all especially when my shifts sometimes get hectic. But I'm glad that you didn't lose your shit fully."

"I was about to because the bastard who I had gave my heart to would betray me the worst possible way," Naruto commented back.

"Just how long were you dating this kid?" the driver asked.

"I've been with him since we were kids and after my father died, his family took me in. Sasuke and I had looked out for reach other since day one and we made a promise that we'd protect and love each other. By the time we hit junior high, we started dating and yeah… it was innocent and all. He was very popular with the girls and all, but we remained together. It was like you would see in a cliché Disney movie, where you get to fall in love and live happily ever after… but it turned out to be a lie. I felt my own heart being ripped out when I saw Sasuke fucking my best friend since I was five years old. I trusted both of them with all my heart and I even stood up for her when the other kids bullied her. And they would do this to me…."

The driver had the same feeling, "I know how that feels. I know I said that I've seen people go through that kind of heartbreak, both men and women. But the truth is, _I'm_ also one of them," he said and Naruto's heart scattered.

"What? But you look so happy right now."

"That is true. I am happy now, because I'm able to move on. But before that… I was once had a greater life: I was married and had a wonderful son who's now you're age. I've always dreamed of starting a family with the woman I loved and I thought we would be together until our old age, but I was wrong… I was dead wrong," the man answered back.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"My wife was having an affair the whole time we were married. And by the time I confronted her, she lied about it. It wasn't until later when I found out that she was pregnant with her lover's child… that was enough for me to know our marriage was coming to a bad end. It was the most hurtful choice I had to do because I loved her so much and I wanted to keep my family together, but after what she had done… I knew that I was getting divorced."

"Oh… I'm sorry..."

The driver shook his head, "No… like I said, you're not the only one who gets hurt by the people we come to love and trust. I forgave her after that, but it doesn't mean that I was going to take her back, no matter how much she begged me after her lover walked out on her," he said. "All it matters now is that I moved on. I managed to start my own business and see my son leave for college."

Feels of the uplift started to take effect within Naruto after listening to what the man told him about what happened in his life. He could understand why he was so calm about because he was betrayed by the person he loved as well and it took a while for him to be able to move on. This was just the beginning for Naruto.

"You must be very strong to go through something like that."

"I was, and I know you are too. I know that brat did you wrong, but you can't keep dwelling in the past. It may take a while for you to be able to find closure, but I know you will someday," the man said.

"I get what you're saying to me, but I'm not weak. Yes, I'm angry at Sasuke for what he had did to me and I want to kill him with my bare hands. But I won't because I'm not gonna waste my time holding a vendetta towards him," Naruto answered back. "I need to focus on trying to heal, even though it might be hard facing it alone."

Soon, the cab pulled to a stop, parking in front of a large ramen restaurant and the man sighed, "You don't have to heal on your own. You have friends, right?"

"I do, but it's my problems. Not theirs," Naruto informed.

"True, but that doesn't mean you have to heal on your own. Just remember, if you're going through so much trouble, don't be afraid to go to your friends or even your family," the man advised. "They'll understand of what you're going through."

' _They already have.'_

Despite his thoughts, Naruto found himself smiling to the man's words, "You really like to make people feel good about themselves, don't you?" he asked and the man shrugged.

"It's what I do. Like I said before, I've seen people go through their heartbreak and I tell them the same thing. And it worked… you should follow them, too."

That was already enough for the blonde. "Well, thanks for the advice. By the way, I didn't get you name."

"It's Shikaku. Shikaku Nara," the driver introduced.

"Nice to meet you… I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

After his conversation with Shikaku, Naruto bid farewell to the driver and went inside the ramen shop where he is met with warm aroma of the ramen broth that steamed through the air. Hearing his stomach growl, Naruto takes a seat at one of the tables, where he stood there patiently until a familiar set of red-hair approached him.

"Naruto?"

Looking up, Naruto saw none other than Karin Kumon who was in uniform looking at him in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just thought I'd get something to chow down to help me calm down," Naruto answered. "And I've been here before, Teuchi-san knows me well and so does his daughter. I just barely come here anymore."

"Really? I didn't know that. Well, I'll let them know you're here," Karin replied before turning on her heel and walking the other direction.

Naruto leaned back on his chair, trying to keep himself calm from the confrontation that happened hours ago and started to think about how hurt Mikoto was when she found out about him leaving the Uchiha household. Hell, he feared that if Fugaku found out about what happened, he might have to send his security to find the blonde and bring him back. The Uchiha family really cared about the blonde very much and now that one of the family members knows about the cheating… he feared what they would do to Sasuke.

Despite being very angry at the raven, he dreaded on what Mikoto would do to him and what she would do to Sakura. As much of a traitorous and backstabbing homewrecker she was. But his thoughts would soon be halted when a familiar voice rang through his eardrums.

"Well I'll be damned, I didn't expect to see you here, Naru-kun."

Naruto looked ahead and his eyes widened, "K-Kajiro-san!?"

Seeing the silver spiky hair and the mismatched eyes enter the restaurant, Kajiro Hatake or he's like to be called Kakashi smiled greatly. "Please, call me Kakashi," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Getting lunch, and I assume you're here for the same thing, right?" Kakashi asked, embarrassment slamming onto Naruto's face like wooden door. "Y-yeah… I thought I'd come here to calm myself down."

"Calm yourself down? Did something happen?"

Naruto calmed himself down, "Well, I managed to move out of the Uchiha household. I told Sasuke's family about it and they weren't happy about it. I'm currently staying with the Hyuuga family until I find a place on my own." he explained.

Kakashi smiled once again, ' _I knew he wouldn't be this weak_.' he thought to himself.

"And another thing, I was going to call you about the job offer, but I never got a chance to do it," Naruto said and Kakashi's eyes lit up.

"Never?"

Naruto shook his head, "No… and well now that you're here, I would be able to talk to you about it. You see, after being in the hospital for a while, I did some thinking..."

Kakashi wasted no time taking a seat at Naruto's table and started to listen closely, "...and I decided to take the offer," Naruto finished and a chibi version of Kakashi was seen in the silverette's head jumping up and down in ecstasy.

"However, I've never worked at an office before and never gotten the experience," Naruto started once more. "So..."

"You don't have to worry about it. The position that is open is basically a secretary job and my colleagues will help you along the way. I will give them the word about your acceptance," Kakashi pointed out and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-you would do that?"

"Of course… you will get the right training you will need. Not to mention the good perks to go with this position."

Naruto rose a brow in concern, "What kind of perks?"

Kakashi's smile widened which showed his infatuated side, "You will know… soon enough," he mused out, making the blonde blush in a slight red hue.

"O-okay, what are you trying to pull?" Naruto accused quickly.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Naru-kun. I'm just glad that you're able to be part of the Hatake Group," Kakashi spoke back, not looking offended by the accusation. "And since we're here, why don't I treat each other… just to celebrate your acceptance?"

Naruto wanted to say no to the offer, but he felt his stomach growl, telling him that it has been empty long enough and he blushed once more. "A-alright… I guess getting treated won't hurt."

Just when Naruto finally accepted Kakashi's offer, Karin returned to Naruto's table, "Alright, Naruto, Are you ready to order?" she asked and the blonde nodded.

"I'll have your famous Uzumaki ramen and a side of salmon onigiri. Make that two orders, please," Kakashi ordered and Karin wrote the order down in her note pad before she lets out a smile. A playfully sly one to be exact.

"Uzumaki ramen, huh? Did Teuchi-san name that after you, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed harder, "Karin… please don't."

Kakashi chuckled to his answer. Is the blonde getting cuter or what, he thought to himself.

:::END OF CHAPTER THREE:::

 **A/N:** Alright, that's the third (fourth) chapter of Your Warmth. Sorry that if it's short and all, I just thought I'd give this a start of the KakaNaru relationship since the last chapter was focusing on the end of SasuNaru where Naruto was leaving the Uchiha household and staying with Hinata and her family until he starts working for Kakashi.

And sorry for not being able to update. It's a force of habit and all. * **Nervous laugh** *

Well anyways that's all for this chapter, lemme know what you think 'cause I'm a complete review whore.

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Hey there guys, KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Your Warmth starring Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki! Before I begin, I just wanna thank everyone for the favorites and the reviews I have gotten so far. I've never been this flattered since I even started this fanfic… okay.

Let's get this story on the road!

 **Disclaimer:** _"_ _Naruto! Come on, I need you to say this before we get started!_ _" Kurogane exclaimed, looking very nervous at the crowd who were waiting patiently for him and Naruto. The blonde sighed, rolling his eyes in the process before looking at the audience, "KuroganeBlade doesn't own_ _ **Naruto**_ _or any of the characters used in the series. They belong to Viz Media, Shonen Jump and Masashi Kishimoto," he spoke clearly before turning back to Kurogane, who had his arms folded. "And?" he added, eyeing the blonde. Naruto grumbled, "Kakashi owns me as well."_

 **Warnings:** This fanfiction is rated NC-17/R-18 meaning this is a yaoi: hardcore sex scenes between two guys. If you are younger than 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi to the core. Please refrain from reading this chapter and this story. Also, this is a Modern AU and this will contain swearing, and character bashing as well.

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

CHAPTER FOUR ::: _New Beginnings_

"EH!?" Hinata cried out in shock as she, along with Neji and Hiashi were sitting at the dinner table with Naruto in a large and luxurious dining room where the chefs served them their dinners from their appetizers to their entrees. "You mean to tell me that you had accepted a job offer!?" the female blunette continued on and the blonde slightly blushed, looking slightly embarrassed to her outburst.

"Hinata, there's no need for you to shout at him," Neji pointed to his younger cousin.

"No, Neji… it's fine," Naruto answered back. "Yeah, I have accepted a job. His name is Kajiro Hatake, but he's called Kakashi by many people and he's the CEO of the Hatake Group."

Then suddenly, Neji's pale eyes widened, "Hatake Group? You got a job offer from Hatake Group & Co.?"

"Hold on, Neji. You know about them?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it was founded by Kazumichi Hatake who was Kajiro's great grandfather and has been one of the most successful family zaibatsu in Japan, England, and America, topping both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga family," Neji exclaimed. "You know I always pay attention to the news and history."

Hiashi gave Neji a stink-eye before shifting his gaze towards the blonde, "So… you accepted a job offer, huh? Congratulations," he spoke and from the tone of his voice… it sounded like he was a bit jealous. "When do you start?"

"Um… I'm not so sure yet. Kakashi-san has planned to take me shopping to get what I need to wear for my new job position," Naruto replied back, scratching the back of his head.

"I see… but you know, it would be better if you worked here for the Hyuuga Zaibatsu. I could help you with your college funds and all-"

"Father…," Hinata warned at the main Hyuuga head. "… don't."

Hiashi looked at his daughter for a moment and Naruto sweatdropped of the so-called tension between them, "Um… guys?" he called out.

"Let them glare at each other," Neji said with a sigh before taking a bite out of his green salad. "But me, I'm glad that you're finally starting to work again. To tell you the truth, I really didn't like the fact that you worked at that restaurant. I always wondered why you ever wanna work there anyways?"

"Um… I needed a job or else I'll get kicked out of college?" Naruto pointed out.

"Point taken," Neji pointed out.

"All I'm worried about is how I'm able to do at this new job." the blonde pointed out. "I've never worked at an office before in my life. I never had the experience."

That was the same sentence he had told Kakashi told him moments ago.

"It's okay, I work at uncle's office and I felt the same way when I first started. But I managed to get used to it by getting all of the help I needed because one day I'll be taking over the company," Neji said smiling.

"What about Hinata?"

"She doesn't want to. She had sights of teaching at a college than taking over the company, but it would be cool if she ran the company along with me. You know, the family hustle," Neji chuckled and Naruto just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be helpful. But this is me we're talking about. _I'm_ the one who has a new job here."

"I know. I know."

Naruto laughed as he continued on with his dinner with the Hyuuga family after Neji grabs his uncle and cousin's attention for they have been staring at each other for a couple of minutes. The blonde finds himself feeling like he was at home again… like how Fugaku and Mikoto made him when he was taken in by them after the death of his father. And he still couldn't help but wonder how they would react when they find out about Sasuke cheating on him and him moving out of their home.

::: **KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru** :::

Sasuke Uchiha was having a horrible day…

A horrible day that he almost refused to come to work but decided to because of a very hectic schedule at his father's company: Uchiha Corp. He didn't get any blink of sleep because of what had happened between him and Naruto and how he broke the love and trust the blonde had given him by sleeping with his best friend, Sakura Haruno. The raven growled at himself in what he had done… sure, Sakura was a good fuck and he slept with her when Naruto wasn't around, but the feeling wasn't the same like it was when he was with Naruto. When he was with Sakura, it was just lust and craving. When he was with Naruto, it was love, respect, and devotion… and he took it for granted.

Not only did he lose the blonde, his mother and father were completely disgusted at him for what he had done that their confrontation wasn't a pleasant one, mostly with his father who almost killed him when he found out and he had the bruise on his face to prove it.

:::: _Flashback_ ::::

 _A loud clapping sound echoed in the background and Sasuke was seen on the floor while Sakura ran up to his aid after she screamed on what she was seeing. The raven looked up to see his father, Fugaku Uchiha whose face was almost red, meaning that he was hopping mad when he had found out about the cheating. His obsidian eyes had fire dancing around as his glare was sharp and cold, almost had that murderous intent. But because he was his youngest son, a hard slap in the face was enough for Sasuke to see what he has caused._

" _This completely unacceptable, Sasuke!" the Uchiha patriarch roared with rage. "I did NOT raise you to become some kind of whore and dirty this family with this wench you brought into this house! What do you have to say for yourself!?"_

 _Sasuke looked down on the floor… he was too ashamed to face his father, "I'm sorry, father..."_

" _Saying sorry isn't going to fix things, Sasuke!" Fugaku spoke, the anger still resonating within his voice. "Because of your actions, Naruto has left us and wants nothing do with this family anymore. You knew the fact that the boy loved you with all of his heart and would sacrifice everything for you, but you would do this to him. How can you be this disgraceful?"_

 _Sasuke flinched to the harsh words Fugaku has given him and he looked at his mother, who turned away. She too was angry and ashamed of him and that brought a pang within his heart._

" _Father… you knew that the media was after me and they would scandalize me if they find out about me being with Naruto. It will ruin my reputation and-"_

" _And you slept with HER?"_

" _Yes but-"_

" _But nothing! What you did was foul and selfish, and I will not tolerate anymore of your foolery!" the old man thundered, cutting the younger Uchiha off. "Your mother has told me how hurt the boy on how you threw away everything that you had with him after Minato's death. I trusted you with him and now look what happened, he won't even bother to call us anymore! He was like a son to all of us!"_

 _Sakura stepped in, "You don't understand, I'm better than that loser. I've loved Sasuke-kun since forever and he took him from me," she spoke. "I can have children. He can't."_

" _You think you're better than him, foolish girl?" Fugaku snapped his head towards the pinkette. "Don't be ridiculous! The Uchiha family doesn't accept people who wrong others for their selfish reasons, and you are one of them."_

 _Sakura's eyes widened, "Why? What does that faggot have that I don't? You're not-"_

" _Quiet!" Fugaku barked and Sakura remained silent._

" _I… I can't even look at you, Sasuke. You have caused so much damage to the family… I can't even trust you anymore and if your brother was here, he would think of the same thing. I love you with all of my heart, but this is very unacceptable and childish. I can't even think of what Naruto will see us now because of you." With that, Fugaku turned on his heel and leaves the room while Sasuke watched helplessly._

" _You have a lot to think about," Mikoto spoke as she walked past Sasuke, leaving the room and leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura._

:::: End of Flashback ::::

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he lowered his head on his mahogany wooden desk… hoping that the day would end. He knew he had deserved to be chastised by his father because he knew that what he had did was wrong and he has fucked up completely and he dreaded the fact that Naruto will never forgive him or see him as the friend he thought he was. Some boyfriend he became…

Then suddenly, the buzzer sounded off, cutting Sasuke's sulking and repenting. "Mr. Uchiha? Um… someone is here to see you," his secretary spoke through the intercom and the younger Uchiha feel another migraine coming back to him. Ugh… why couldn't anyone just leave him alone for one day? "Who is it?" he asked his secretary and before he could ask her, the doors slam open and it was none other than Sakura Haruno, who just barged into his office. Her seafoam green eyes showed desperation and happiness when they glued onto the raven.

"Sasuke!" the pinkette cried out as she dashed up to the raven, draping her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

Of all people, why did it have to be her? Sasuke felt a tingle of disgust and anger rushing through his spine and he harshly pushed her off. "What the hell are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked her coldly, leaving Sakura slightly stunned on how apathetic he sounded. But this was the man she loved, the man that she had finally got to herself after getting Naruto out of way. Her yearning for him was stabbed slightly, but she stood her ground.

"Is that how you should talk to me?" She said with a smile. "We can finally be together, now that Naruto is out of lives. It's our turn to be happy."

"You mean _you_ want to be happy," Sasuke spat out.

"No… it's 'we', can't you see that? Why isn't so hard for you to understand that?"

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. How can this girl be this fucking shallow and two-faced? How can Naruto befriend someone this selfish and common? The raven couldn't think why the dobe would do something like this. "Sakura, you knew the fact that Naruto and I were together and you just waltzed in like you know me," he rebutted back at the pink-haired girl. "I never wanted to get together with you and-"

"… but you knew that I was in love with you!" Sakura shouted back.

"And you knew that I didn't want to be with you," Sasuke rebutted.

"That's not what you said to me when we started sleeping together! You said that I was the one for you. You said that we could start a future and have a family! You promised me that you were going to leave that blonde fag and be with me!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and he could feel his own anger reaching to its boiling point. He really wanted to slap the living shit out of this banshee for insulting the blonde, but he stopped himself as started to remember that he was the cause of this mess. "How… how the hell can you even say that about Naruto? Do you even realize that he was the person who helped you when you had nothing? When your bitch of a mother abandoned you to yearn for some random man!?"

"I could care less of what he did for me!" Sakura screeched loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sasuke, I love you! I've loved you ever since I saw you and he took you away from me. He had to show up in your life and push me out of the way! Can't you see that? He brainwashed you, Sasuke!"

"B-brainwash me!? Sakura, are you-" Sasuke bleated, feeling his nerves scattering. "…I can't believe that you would even think of Naruto that way. And for you to just badmouth him as if he's ever done some shit to you to make you act like-"

Sasuke stopped himself as his anger has reached to his limit and shook his head towards her, "No…" he said softly. "… get out."

"What-"

"You heard me, Sakura. Get out of my office… now."

Sakura stood there in a state of shock, "S-Sasuke… you can't be…. you're not serious about him, are you. That lo-"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed his hand onto the table, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE, SAKURA!" he shouted out at the girl at his most powerful yell. "I DON'T WANT YOU BACK HERE AGAIN! GET OUT!"

His screaming shook Sakura and a surge of anger and bitterness was shown in her tear filled eyes. "I won't let that idiot take you away from me! NEVER!" she shouted out and dashed out of the office, the free tears falling from her eyes. Once she was gone, Sasuke lets out a scream of frustration as he threw everything all over the place, letting the papers flutter down to the ground. He panted out of his own anger and hurt and collapsed to his knees. Clenching onto his heart, he could feel his own heart being squeezed tightly as if a large hand was gripping onto it cruelly. So, this is what Naruto felt when he saw him in bed with Sakura. God, it hurts too much for him and he could feel his love for the blonde waning slowly.

His father was right, what he did was a disgrace and now he was starting to feel how Naruto felt after he caught his betrayal. He hung his head in complete shame.

"Naruto… I miss you so much..."

::: **KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru** :::

"AH-CHOO!"

Naruto wiped his nose with his finger as the morning slowly started to change into the early noon. He was fully dressed in his casual clothing as he stood in front of the Konoha Grand Shopping Center in downtown, looking at his watch and it was already 11:30 am. As he stood there patiently for Kakashi, for it was the day that he was going to take him shopping for his new job at Hatake Group. He sighed heavily as the clock was ticking by until he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Naru-kun..."

Recognizing the voice, Naruto turned around to see… "K-Kajiro-san!"

Kajiro… er, Kakashi stood before the blonde with his arms folded up and his eyebrows knitted together. The blonde could see that he was slightly not happy, "I thought you..."

"I told you to just call me Kakashi," Kakashi spoke a bit sharply. "But we can deal with that later. I thought I'd told you to meet me at Konoha Station. Care to explain that?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Sorry… it's just that I don't like waiting too long. So, I've decided to go ahead and meet you here," he admitted. Kakashi looked at Naruto and he could see that he was being honest in his words and he isn't the person who likes to lie….unlike some people. The silver-haired man lets out a sigh.

"Alright, I believe you. Just don't do that again or else I'll do something that might make you blush."

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment and soon a flush of red bled across his skin, "K-Kajiro-san! We're in public!" he cried out.

"It's Kakashi. Call me that again and I'll lick you."

"GAAH! Just go inside, you fucking pervert!" the blonde cried out in embarrassment and Kakashi just laughed.

As they went inside, they were met with so many stores that were open for business. Naruto found himself pretty shocked on how much time he was going to spend here and he doesn't know how long, "Um… Kakashi-san, just how much are we planning to get for me? I mean-"

"Well, I mean we _are_ shopping to get you ready for your big day… but I'm thinking about getting some nicer clothes. To tell you the truth, your choice of clothing… not the best taste."

"Hey, Fugaku and Mikoto chose me these clothes!" Naruto puffed out.

"Them? Sheesh, they really don't have a sense of fashion," Kakashi commented as he looked up and down at Naruto's appearance. "No worries, I can take care of that in a snap!"

The blonde had a very bad feeling about this, but he needed clothes for his job otherwise… it would've been awkward.

Kakashi took him one of the first stores which had very nice clothing brands for work. Naruto looked closely and it shows that it wasn't formal at all. "Um… Kajiro-… I mean Kakashi-san? Does your company have a dress code or something?" he asked.

"Not exactly… it's pretty much casual. But it can't be too crazy," Kakashi answered. "I was thinking something that makes you feel like yourself, but more with profession."

"Is that so?" Naruto rose a brow. "Let's just hope that I don't have to wear something for some lame gala."

A laugh came out of Kakashi, "Oh, trust me. It's not gonna be like that."

The two looked through different clothing in the men's department and tried out different kinds of outfits that they picked out. Most of them showed more of Naruto's personality while some… not so much. They went to other stores as well, choosing not just clothes for work, but also casual clothing just for Naruto to wear, which that latter hopes that Mikoto and Fugaku don't get upset that he had gotten new clothes from someone who is going to be his boss soon. He was shocked that Kakashi would spend so much money on him despite him not knowing him too well, but then again, the older man is rich… so spending money isn't really a problem for him but Naruto isn't the type of person to be pampered like Paris Hilton.

After their shopping, Kakashi decided to treat Naruto for lunch once more in which the blonde got pretty excited for. However, Kakashi chose curry over ramen in which the blonde sulked for a minute, but he decided to give in anyways. The warm savory smell coming from the Japanese curry blended with the rice and the chicken katsu made Naruto's stomach growl and he couldn't wait to chow down.

"Itadakimasu..."

The two started chowing down on their plates and from the looks on their faces, the curry was incredibly delicious. Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment, seeing him chow down on his food and he found himself blushing on his expression.

' _He's so cute when he eats like this_.'

Naruto shifted his sapphire-blue eyes at the mismatched ones, "What?" he asked.

Kakashi snapped out of his gaze, "Whaa? Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just thinking about some things," he said in a chuckle, puzzlement slamming onto Naruto face.

"Staring at me like a lovestruck puppy isn't nothing, Kakashi-san. Besides, a guy like me needs to have his stomach full, ya know?"

' _Damn, he's good. That makes me like him even more!_ '

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi said with a chuckle, sipping on a glass of ice cold water. "However, I want to know… about what happened that caused your father's death."

That sentence made Naruto stop eating his curry and look at his soon-to-be boss. He felt his throat go dry for a moment and a lump started to form. He bit his lower lip slightly, feeling the blood rushing through his veins and his heart started beating hardly. "Well… it's pretty complicated. I don't talk what happened to my father, I'm pretty private when it comes to situations like this," he said.

"Please forgive me for meddling, but I want to know what happened..."

Naruto took a deep breath and could feel the temporary dread closing in, but he knew Kakashi wanted to know about him. "After my mom passed away when I was 3 years old, my dad raised me on his own and yeah, Sasuke's family also help pitch in and all. But it was mostly my dad who took care of me. He worked day and night to make sure that I was fed and clothed. But it wasn't until when I started junior high and I noticed my father's changing."

Kakashi swallowed hard and his whole body started tremble slightly…

"This was after my dad took Sakura in after her mother abandoned her, and I found out that he had lost his job. He tried to find work everywhere he went and he kept getting let go and because of that, he became depressed and drowned himself with alcohol. I tried to stop him but he would relapse because he couldn't find any work to provide for me. He felt like he was worthless no matter how much I tried to convince him and not even Old Man Fugaku or Mikoto-mama could do anything. Then one day, when I was coming home from school… I… I saw him laying on the floor and he had a bottle of pills that were everywhere."

Naruto's throat started to burn and his voice started to quiver, "I managed to call help, but by the time I got to the hospital… my dad… he didn't make it."

Kakashi felt his heart being stabbed.

"He was the only family I had. My mom was already gone and my dad… I tried everything to keep him from falling into his hole, but… I couldn't.'

Naruto could feel the tears threatening to fall, the hurting feeling of losing his father to suicide. "I felt like I lost a part of me when he took his own life. I never got to see my mom throughout my childhood and now… I felt like everything had been taken from me," he choked, trying not to start crying in public and that was enough for Kakashi to quickly take back on what he had asked about what had happened and bite his lower lip. He quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's hand and started caressing it slowly, catching the blonde by surprise.

"Naru-kun… I'm sorry," he spoke. "I didn't realize you have to go through that with your father. I really apologize for needling my nose into your past. I was just so curious."

Naruto blushed slightly, "N-no… it's fine. I don't tell anyone because I didn't want their pity. But…." he said.

"It kept eating you, didn't it?"

Naruto nodded to Kakashi's sentence. "Yeah… I was able to move on, but…

"You're still affected by your father's death."

The blonde swallowed hard, he knew it was true. "I could see the look in your eyes that you're still affected by it a little. I know its hard for you because your father had raised you for a long time. At least you have a father that loves you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I came from a rich family and I was the only son and I never got along with my father. It's a very long story and I wish I could tell you about, but-"

"No, no, no. Please, you don't have to tell me yours," Naruto cuts Kakashi off, holding his hand up as his eyes started to dry. "You wanted to know about mine… so, I told you."

Kakashi sighed softly for a moment, "It's okay to feel hurt about losing your father. I know you wanted to help him with his problems," he said in a soft smile.

"I was a kid back then. Kakashi-san, I really miss him so much… he was the reason why I kept going with my life before the Uchiha family took me in," Naruto said, showing slight sadness within his eyes and Kakashi didn't like seeing the look in his eyes. He cursed at himself for asking him what had happened to his father and wanted to slap himself for it. But he managed to keep is cool.

"Naruto… I don't want to you to feel sad, okay? You told me about your breakup and I don't want you to feel more upset. I'm sorry for meddling and I should've kept my request to myself. I knew you weren't ready and all and I pushed you to do it."

Naruto could see Kakashi's expression and he knew that he slightly regretted forcing him to tell. But he wasn't very hostile about it, he was demure and soft. The blonde could start for feel Kakashi's warmth enveloping him and he was taking it all in… even he's just his future boss.

"Kakashi-san… you… you are something," Naruto spoke in a soft smile and then chuckled. "Can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm very glad that I met you. At least you understand me."

Kakashi felt his heart skip, ' _Oh my Kami! He said that he was glad that he met me!_ ' he said mentally and he could feel his inner self jumping up and down in glee.

"I'm glad Naru-kun. And I am looking forward into having you working for me."

That made Naruto smile even more, "Same here. Now, I'm feeling much better."

:::: END OF CHAPTER FOUR ::::

 **A/N:** Okay, I have to stop it here. So yeah, here's the fourth chapter of Your Warmth and we finally get to see the reactions of Sasuke's family after hearing about Sasuke cheating on Naruto with Sakura and I have to say, I really had a lot of fun writing the flashback. And for the KakaNaru fluff… you already know that Kakashi is falling in love with him, even before Naruto even started working at his company.

The love story continues with the KakaNaru universe!

So, lemme know what you guys think about this chapter and please leave any review. I wanna know how you guys like it!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	6. The First Day

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Your Warmth, where we get to see Naruto finally start working at Kakashi's company. And another thing, I will be adding the 'drama' genre since there will be some drama in this story and the Sasuke cheating thing. But it's also romance because Naruto is going to be starting a relationship with Kakashi since the man already fell for him hard. There will be some drama soon, like Sasuke trying to win Naruto back and all.

Okay, enough talking! Let's get this show on the road!

 **Disclaimer:** _"No!" Naruto shouted in defiance and Kurogane just stood there, slamming his hands together in a pleading manner. "Come on, Naruto! You've been doing great for the last chapters, and we really need you to make this reminder," he exclaimed to the blonde, in which the latter refused. "Pleeeease…," the author whined as he grabbed onto Naruto's legs, trying his best to keep his grasp firm as Naruto tried to push him off. "No! I won't say it and will you please get the fuck off of me!? You're acting like an idiot!" Naruto shrieked back. As the commotion continued, Kakashi stepped up and smiled, "KuroganeBlade doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. The all belong to Shonen Jump, VIZ Media, and Masashi Kishimoto," he spoke politely. "Also, Naruto Uzumaki is mine, if any of you touch him, I will rip your fucking guts out. Otherwise, please enjoy this chapter."_

 **Warnings:** This fanfic is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences and safety. It will contain swearing, character bashing, and lots of yaoi meaning there _will_ be gay sex in this story. If you are under 16 years old or if you are NOT into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy the sixth (fifth) chapter!

 **Pairings:** KakaNaru (main), past!SasuNaru, one-sided SasuSaku

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

CHAPTER FIVE ::: _The First Day_

" _Hurry up, Naruto! Hatake-san will be here any minute!_ " Hinata's voice echoed through the large hallways of the Hyuuga mansion which pierced into Naruto's bedroom. It had been a week since Naruto had went shopping with Kakashi and now, he was getting ready to start his new job at the Hatake Group thanks to Kakashi giving him his official work date.

The blonde was in the bedroom looking himself in the mirror as he was seen wearing a nice button down shirt, a pair of dark blue khakis and his new brown shoes were next on his bed. He combed his spiky blonde hair to make sure that no strand was seen and as for his hygiene, it was already taken care of: from his body to his teeth that were pearly white. He puts on his watch and puts on a nice whiff of cologne to make sure he smelled good. He grabbed his phone and placed it his pocket as he could hear Hinata calling him from downstairs.

"Naruto! Are you still up there?"

"Hold on, Hinata! I'm coming down!" Naruto called back as he was seen coming downstairs with his shoes as Hinata was seen standing at the foyer with Hiashi and the blonde had to admit, she was looking very nice with her dark-blue hair flowing down, dressed in her white spring dress. "Sorry, I had to make sure that I had to get ready for my first day," Naruto piped up as he stopped down at the bottom to put his shoes on.

Hinata watched Naruto and she walked up to him as he finished tying and when his eyes fixated upwards to see her up close to him, "What is it?" he asked and the girl took out her comb and started combing his blonde spikes thoroughly and patting it gently. "Hinata, what are you-"

"Naruto, you really need to learn how to come your hair right," Hinata cuts him off, continuing on her grooming.

"Hey, I can comb my own hair. I'm not five, ya know?"

Hinata shook her head, "Yeah, but you still don't do it right. Honestly, you should let the hairdresser do it for you," she said.

"No… I don't. Relying on people… it's just not me," Naruto pointed out until the blunette finished combing his hair and the sound of the doorbell chiming through the foyer and one of the servants walked up to the front door and opened it, revealing to be none other than Kakashi himself.

"Good morning, Hatake-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kakashi who was in his sleek three-piece suit was standing before the Hyuuga family, minus Neji for he had already left earlier."Pleasure's all mine," the silverette spoke before he looked to see Naruto approaching him, looking all prepared. His heart nearly skipped a beat and he could hear his inner self just squealing loudly like a complete fangirl. Naruto looked very handsome and very _delicious_ from top to bottom and was ready to pounce on the blonde, but he stopped himself.

"Wow, Naruto. You look… amazing," he spoke to the 18-year-old.

"Thank you, Kajiro… I mean, Hatake-san," Naruto spoke back with a smile as he blushed slightly. "I had to make sure I look nice for my first day. You did buy me the clothes after all."

"I know," Kakashi said with a smile until he hears Hiashi clearing his throat, catching Naruto's attention.

"Oh, sorry. Um… Hatake-san, this is Hiashi Hyuuga, the chair of the Hyuuga Enterprises and this is his daughter, Hinata Hyuuga," the blonde introduced Kakashi, then did the vice-versa. "Hiashi-san, Hinata, this is Kajiro Hatake… my new boss."

"Please, call me Kakashi," the silverette said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet, you Kakashi-san," Hinata said with a smile before she looked at her father and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, same here," Hiashi said dryly and Naruto could hear the jealousy within his voice and he just sighed mentally. ' _Hiashi-san… can't you see that you're old enough to be my dad?_ ' he thought to himself.

"My nephew knows a lot about you and all," Hiashi conjured out. "I'm impressed that he would get the history of your company trying to compete with mine."

"So, Neji has told you about my family's history, huh," Kakashi said with a slight laugh. "Neji-san is a very bright kid… it's no wonder he resembles his father." A popped vein appeared onto the patriarch's head, thinking that what Kakashi has said to him sounded like an insult towards him. He was going to march up to Kakashi and give him a hard licking after being seen pulling up his left sleeve with with his fist clenched, but Hinata pulled him back.

"Don't you dare look down on my nephew, you asshole!"

"Father, stop! You're going to embarrass yourself!" Hinata grunted and successfully pulled him back, leaving Kakashi a bit muddled to the man's reaction.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No… Hiashi is just being himself that's all," he said with a smile and the CEO smiled back. "Shall we get going? We don't wanna be late for work, do we?"

"Of course," Kakashi replied back.

Naruto then turned his head back to Hiashi and Hinata, "Alright, guys! I'm leaving. Wish me luck!" he called out before turning on his heel and leaving with Kakashi following him from behind.

Hinata waved goodbye to Naruto, "Knock 'em dead, Naruto! Tell me all about it when you get home!" she exclaimed and the blonde waved back before the doors close from behind him. Outside the front doorstep of the Hyuuga compound, a sleek limousine was seen parked and Kakashi's driver was seen outside, opening the passenger door, letting the two inside before closing the door. Once the limo drives out of the gates of the Hyuuga mansion and into the streets.

The muffling sound of the engine running vibrated through the vehicle as Naruto sat in the back seat with Kakashi and the older man could see the blonde looking at the window. He decided to come move closer to him, which made the latter turn around. "What?" he asked in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"I think that's _my_ question, Naru-kun," Kakashi pointed out. "You seem to look pretty nervous."

"That's because I _am_ nervous," Naruto replied back. "I mean this is my first day at my new job and I don't know if the people in your company might like me or not."

"Well, I did tell them about you last week when I prepared for your first day. My team isn't that gossipy when it comes to getting new recruits. The company is expanding rapidly which means there will be new employees being accepted. New applicants, new resumes, new interviews… all of that," Kakashi spoke.

"Really? Then, how come I didn't go through all of that?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Because… you're special to me," Kakashi pointed out, his mismatched eyes boring into to the sapphire ones. "You had the courage to quit the job that you hated so much after taking my words and didn't even have any regrets in speaking up for yourself. To tell you the truth, I didn't like dining there either, the people there just made me very uncomfortable and I didn't want to be there… until you showed up."

Naruto felt himself blushing once again, "H-Hatake-san… you really mean that?" he almost stammered.

"Naru-kun, there's no need to be formal with me. And yes, I really mean that. Which is why I think you're special to me," Kakashi placed his hand onto Naruto's leg and his heart started beating rapidly while his inner self began screaming loudly.

' _Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami!_ '

"So… it's okay to be nervous. But don't be too nervous," Kakashi finished. "Trust me, my team isn't like your former one back in your former hellhole of a job."

Naruto just stared Kakashi for a moment and he could see that he was being truthful and there was no doubt that he was faking it at all, "Alright, I trust you," he said. "I just hope they don't look at me differently."

"They won't," Kakashi smiled.

::: **KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru** :::

After a 30-minute drive, the limousine finally makes a stop at a large building which stood tall over the other ones built in downtown Konoha. Once Naruto was let out of the vehicle, he saw a large sign that was carved in a gold plaque that said 'Hatake Group & Co.' followed by the tall building that made his heart drop to the ground for he has never seen anything like this before. Not even something this incredibly big.

"K-Kakashi-san… is this…"

"Yep, this is my company: the main branch of course," Kakashi said with a smile. "Come on, everyone is waiting for your arrival."

Naruto nodded and walked inside the building and it was far bigger on the inside than on the outside. He was met with the receptionist who looked up to see Naruto and she lets out the biggest smile when he faced her before facing Kakashi, "Good morning, Hatake-san," she spoke and Kakashi nodded to the woman politely.

"Shizune, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is one of the newest recruits here," Kakashi spoke.

The woman named Shizune nodded, "Yes, Naruto Uzumaki. We've been expecting you," she said politely.

"Y-you have?" the blonde asked.

"Absolutely. You will be heading to the main floor, where the team are waiting for your arrival. I will alert Tsunade-san and the others that you are on your way," Shizune spoke.

"Thank you, Shizune," Kakashi returned. "Naruto?"

Despite feeling the nervous starting to take over him, Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi to the elevators that took the two up to the top floor, where they were met by a woman with long blonde hair, tied in pigtails and dressed in a white collared shirt, a black khaki skirt and a pair of strapped pumps. Her golden eyes glued at the silverette and a smirk appeared on her face. "Well, it's about time, _Kajiro_ ," she spoke in a taunting manner and Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I really don't have time for your teasing, Tsunade." he spoke back. "Is everyone in the main huddle room?"

"Of course," Tsunade replied back, her eyes now shifting to Naruto.

"So, you must be the new recruit… Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Um… who are you?" he asked.

"Naru-kun, this is Tsunade Senju," Kakashi introduced the blonde to Tsunade. "She's the vice-president and has been around for how long… since you were in intern?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Yeah, you know your history. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto, it's really an honor to have a young brat like you to enlighten the whole place. How old are you, by the way?" And she gotten her answer from Naruto within seconds.

"I'm 18. And I don't wanna be rude… but you look old enough to be a grandma."

"Hey," Tsunade shot back at the blonde as she took offense to what he had said. "I may not be young like you, but I still have the power to crush Kajiro here… if I still have the chance."

"Okay, Tsunade," Kakashi spoke up, trying to stop her from doing anything to Naruto. "How about we report to the huddle room where _everyone_ is waiting?"

Tsunade turned on her heel and shrugged, "Yeah, sure whatever."

The older woman walked away and Naruto just stood there, "She seems… interesting," he said and Kakashi lets out a sigh. "Tsunade can be a piece of work, but she is a good person to work with. You'll find out when you start your day. Now, why don't we get going? You have an introduction to make."

Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi, where he was going to make his debut.

 **:::::::::::**

Seconds later, Kakashi leads Naruto to a large room of the building where he was met with a large crowd, which he also sees Tsunade who was trying to bring everyone together. It was pretty big and Naruto started to feel a bit overwhelmed on how big the number of people here. Kakashi catches everyone's attention and the whole team of Hatake Group ceased their conversations and turn their gazes to the President where he cleared his throat.

"Good morning everyone," he started. "I hope that all of you guys have a wonderful weekend. If you did, I'm glad because we have long way ahead of us. We all know that the Hatake Group is expanding every single year which means that we are getting new recruits here and all over the world. It's been a great milestone for us and I want to make sure we keep up with the progress we have been getting. We need these newcomers in order to keep the company to the top and successful like we have since my family started it many years ago. And with that being said, I would like you all to meet the newest secretaty of the Hatake Group, Naruto Uzumaki."

As Kakashi turned his gaze to Naruto, the blonde lets out a respectful bow, "Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please take good care of me," he spoke in a polite manner.

The team of the Hatake Group gave Naruto a warm applause and some of the members were indeed surprised to have someone like Naruto to become part of the commitment. The blonde felt his nervousness starting to wither away when people started to welcome him with open arms. Many of the employees weren't that older than him while the others _were_ older than him. He was seen giving him pats and handshakes from people and he could help but smile as he started to feel more like he was becoming part of a job instead of being seen differently.

As Naruto mingled with new co-workers, Kakashi watched the blonde, soon-to-be _his_ blonde and he started to feel proud of himself and was looking forward into have him become successful in his company, but at the same time his feelings for him was starting to fill inside as well.

"So… Naruto seems to be a very upbeat kid," Tsunade spoke up, catching Kakashi's attention. Tsunade was seen standing next to him. "You seem to have a fine taste in finding the person to be your secretary."

"The last secretary we had, she had to resign because of family issues. Besides, she had been working for us for 10 years. I think it was time that we'd get a new one," Kakashi spoke to the vice-president.

"Is that so? 'Cause what I'm seeing that you are looking at the brat… as if you're falling in love with him."

Kakashi rose a brow at the middle-aged woman, "How do you know? It's rude to needle your nose into someone else's personal life," he commented.

' _Yes, I'm falling in love with him. I need to give it time before I tell him._ '

"Oh, you wanna be like that huh? Like you wanted to know about my relationship with Jiraiya?" Tsunade spoke in a playful snark.

"That's because you were so loud and bragging about it, _Granny_ ," Kakashi replied back.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Kajiro… or else you won't be feeling anything within the next day," Tsunade retorted as she cracked her knuckles.

"Just get Naruto settled in, and please… call me Kakashi. I don't like it when people use my real name."

Tsunade didn't say anything else and walked up to Naruto, who greeted her once again and she leads him out of the room. Kakashi sighed once more and instructed everyone to head into their work places before he heads out of the room himself and into his main office where it had a beautiful view of the Konohagakure skyline. Sitting on his black leather chair, Kakashi lets out a sigh, stating that it was going to be a long day for him and he was going to be going to be leading Naruto in his new position.

His smile soon reappeared.

This was the first step. The first step in helping Naruto in moving on with his life… but also helping him get over his own heartbreak.

:::: END OF CHAPTER FIVE ::::

 **A/N:** Alright, that is the chapter of Your Warmth, where Naruto finally becomes part of the Hatake Group and yes, Tsunade is the vice-president of the company, so you're gonna see her in the later chapters and there will be more of the budding romance of Naruto and Kakashi as well!

Alright, that's all for today and lemme know what you guys think of this chapter of the story. And one more thing, I have a new story out called Power Rangers Crystal Beasts! Be sure you check that out as well!

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


	7. On My Mind

**A/N:** Hey there, guys! KuroganeBlade here and I am back with a new chapter of Your Warmth! Sorry, I haven't been able to update for a while. I just have so much fanfic ideas I wanna present for both here and Archive of Our Own in which I will explain in my last author's note.

For right now, let's get on with this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** _"Um… has anyone seen Naruto anywhere?" Kurogane asked looking around the room and found no trace of the blonde in sight. The others shook their heads as well as Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at their scripts for the later chapters. Kurogane sighed, "Man… and here I was gonna give him some coupons from his favorite ramen shop," he spoke in a mutter. "Now, who's gonna do the disclaimer?"_

 _Kakashi's voice cleared the whole room as he looked at the audience, "KuroganeBlade doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters used in the story, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. However, Naruto Uzumaki is my lover and I will slaughter anyone who gets close to him," he said darkly but sweetly which brought chills to everyone, even Kurogane._

" _Okay… I'm gonna go keep looking for Naruto," he said and walked away._

 **Warnings:** This fanfic is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences and safety. It will contain swearing, character bashing, and lots of yaoi meaning there _will_ be gay sex in this story. If you are under 16 years old or if you are NOT into yaoi, please refrain from reading this story. To everyone else, enjoy the seventh (sixth) chapter!

 **Pairings:** KakaNaru (main), past!SasuNaru, one-sided SasuSaku

 **Your Warmth**

Written by KuroganeBlade

CHAPTER SIX :::: On My Mind

The first day at Hatake Group & Co came off a very good start for Naruto, having people greet him and welcome him with open arms… it's just what he needed, and it starts to get better by the minute. He followed Tsunade for she showed him his new workplace, which was a very large desk right next to Kakashi's main office and much to his surprise… everything was all set up and organized for him. "Alright, brat. This is your secretary desk," the vice-president spoke.

"This desk here? I thought I was going to be working with the others," Naruto commented and Tsunade shook her head.

"Nope. You get the special desk here… since you _are_ Kakashi's secretary, you will be working here. And you're going to be next door to Kakashi. Obito will be here to help train you with your new position and help you get to know things here."

"Who's Obito?" Naruto questioned.

"Obito Uchiha. He's a veteran here at Hatake Group and he almost knows what's going on in the company," the blonde spoke clearly. "Obito is a very nice guy and all, so you don't have to be nervous around him."

 _Uchiha._ That surname sent a harsh punch to Naruto's chest. "Uchiha… you don't mean..."

"Yes, Obito is part of the Uchiha family. He is Fugaku's nephew," Tsunade clarified.

"Oh..."

Tsunade cocked her head a little bit, followed by an arched eyebrow, "Is there something wrong?" she queried as she saw Naruto changed his expression after explaining about Obito being part of the Uchiha family. It really took no longer than three seconds for Naruto to answer her question about his reaction to one of the main staff in the main building. He wasn't so sure about telling the middle-aged woman about his personal life, but his heart told him to tell her anyways. "Sorry, Granny. It's just that I have dated someone who was also part of the Uchiha family. You see, me and him had been best friends after I was taken under their wing. I soon realized that I was in love with him and we began our relationship since junior high. After I quit my job, I was going to tell him about what had happened in my life, like some stereotypical hopeless romantic. But… I found him sleeping with one of my good friends," Naruto lamented in a long explanation.

"Really? And which Uchiha were you dating?" Tsunade said, putting her hands on her hips. It wasn't that she had not listened to every single word he had said to him. She understood that he felt a bit somber when he told her the whole story of what happened.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha? You mean the main CEO of Uchiha Corporation?" The blonde nodded firmly, "Yeah, him. Granny, I loved that bastard with all my heart and he had the fucking audacity to sleep with the person that I have trusted the most, who I had put my life on the line. I… I really don't want to talk about it anymore… it just gives me bad memories."

"Hey… I'm not trying to eavesdrop or anything. But just to let you know, I'm here if you have any problems, even if it has nothing to do with work," Tsunade said with a smile. "Just think of me as your life coach."

Naruto chuckled, "Okay, not only that you're old, you're bragging too," he taunted and Tsunade smirk.

"Like you're the one to talk, brat."

As the two laughed, footsteps start approaching the two and a male voice interrupted their conversation. "Um, am I interrupting something?" Naruto and Tsunade looked up to see a male standing before them. He had slight tan skin with black spiky hair and a pair of cool obsidian eyes which had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, Obito! Sorry, I was just talking to our new secretary," Tsunade spoke, regaining her composure.

"You mean the one I was assigned to train?" the man, Obito Uchiha questioned and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, this is the guy here," she spoke and Naruto shifted his attention to Obito.

"Um… h-hi."

"Don't worry, brat. He won't bite. Just introduce yourself," Tsunade mused, nudging the young blonde lightly.

Naruto looked at Obito for he was indeed taller than him, almost the same height as Kakashi. He looked pretty intimidating from the glare of his black eyes which made the young blonde shiver slightly. Feeling like Obito is seeing him the wrong way, Naruto wanted to tell Tsunade that he wasn't ready to introduce himself to the man but after seeing how patient the middle-aged woman was, he turned back to Obito, trying to keep his composure.

"I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki, the new secretary of Hatake Group."

Obito smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. You don't need to act formal to me, although I am surprised to see someone young as you to join the team," he spoke and this left Naruto standing in complete astonishment.

' _H-he just smiled!?_ '

"I'm only 18, Obito-san… er, Obito. I'm in college and my semester ended. So, I'm here until I start my classes," Naruto spoke.

"Ah, first-year in college, huh? This is gonna be very interesting," Obito said. "Well, I'm here to show you the ropes on what happens here. And since you're the new secretary, it'll be pretty easy."

"What do you mean 'easy'?" Naruto asked in slight confusion.

"You'll see, Naruto," Obito said with a smile.

And just like that, Obito started training Naruto with his new shift, not to mention giving him a tour around the building and even showed him around the building where he met some people from the morning huddle, who gave him some pretty useful advice of working at the Hatake building since he was the new person and he has a lot to learn along the way. Despite Obito's appearance starting off as somewhat intimidating, Naruto started to see that he was actually a nice person once he started to get to know him, even though it was for a couple of minutes… or hours.

::: **KakaNaru – Your Warmth – KakaNaru** :::

Meanwhile, in the main office, Kakashi was looking at the paperwork given by Tsunade after Naruto started doing his training with Obito. Looking at how big the stack was, the silver-haired male found himself being stuck going through every single page for hours if not minutes. He sighed heavily as he could hear the old hag laughing at him obnoxiously, for she enjoys messing with him and he wondered why his family hired her in the first place. But it didn't matter, he had a lot of things to look at and he's going to be in his office for a while and when he _does_ finish, he was going to give Tsunade a piece of his mind.

Aside from that, he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and how happy he looked when he was welcomed into the company. In fact, he kept imagining the blonde being very close to him, close enough that he had to wrap his arms around the younger male, letting him place his head onto his chest.

Kakashi blushed lightly at his imagination, his heart skipping a beat for he indeed was falling head over heels for Naruto in which Tsunade was right about. From the look in his eyes, Naruto had already entranced him when he worked at his horrible job before he quit and he wanted to give him some time to help him heal himself since his breakup with Sasuke and physically heal from the near-fatal accident.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly started to make plans to get close to the blonde… thinking about what kind of dates he could take Naruto on when the time is right and when he's ready… he will tell how he really feels about him.

It would be a matter of time for Kakashi to win the blonde who had stolen his heart.

:::: END OF CHAPTER SIX ::::

 **A/N: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS!** I have been so busy trying to make other projects and all and I have forgotten all about this story! I don't know what came to me and I should've been working on this chapter since the last time I had updated, but new ideas came to me and such and my other story, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts hasn't been doing well so I decided to make a revamped version of it and it's in the works.

But anyways, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for and I'm sorry if it's short. I just don't have the energy of writing a long chapter. But don't worry, there will be more KakaNaru romance in this story, followed by Sasuke trying to win Naruto back, and you guys don't want that to happen, do you?

Well, that's all what I have for tonight and lemme know what you think about Naruto's encounter with Obito.

Talk to y'all later! Ja ne!


End file.
